Consejos
by rey kon
Summary: Cleo y Deuce arden en deseos de tener a su hijo pero...realmente es el momento exacto? o es solo el cariño a D.J. lo que los esta llevando a tomar una mala decision?
1. Chapter 1

Consejos

Si hay alguien mas terco y necio en este mundo, son precisamente los dos hombres que son importantes en mi vida, uno de ellos, fue mi gran amor y el otro, mi hijo

hola, soy Maddie, se que he estado algo perdida pero, aquí estoy de nuevo con el cuarto fic de esta temporada, me alegra mucho que estén conmigo

como recordaran, en la pasada historia, DJ. Volvió del futuro para visitar a sus padres y mi hijo quedo tan fascinado con el, que ha decidido, dejar todo de lado y hacer nacer a su hijo, cosa que el necio de Poseidon, no tomo nada bien

-acaso estas loco?-se levanto su padre molesto

-no, no lo estoy-dijo Deuce-Cleo y yo hemos decidido hacerlo nacer este año

-y la escuela?-

-puedo trabajar medio tiempo y graduarme con mi generación, pero no ire a la fiesta, estare con mi familia

-aah,no lo haras-le respondio

-como?-pregunto mi hijo con cara de duda

-que no haras semejante tontería, Deuce, estas a pocos meses de graduarte y empezar la universidad…acaso no pueden esperarse?

-No!-contesto el de inmediato

-y porque no?

-porque ya lo queremos tener con nosotros

-que…acaso el niño te mando un fax desde dentro de Cleo pidiendote nacer?

-aaah no empieces con tus bromas-dijo el molesto

-es que todo esto es demasiado ridículo-gesticulo el dios- por eso lo dormi dentro de Cleo, para que ustedes se aseguraran de tener una vida normal

-normal? Acaso un bebe es anormal?-pregunto Deuce

-las cosas cambian!-

-eso ya lo se-dijo mi hijo-tu has cambiado desde que Allysa nacio

-ergo!-respondio su padre

Al estaba ya en la sala mirándolos pelear, mi hijo sostenia a la pequeña bebe quien parecía muy atenta a la discusión, el conde se acerco a Deucey y tomo a su hija en sus brazos sin meterse en la conversación

-cambiaste para mal-reclamo mi niño-antes me apoyabas en todo y ahora no lo haces

-hijo, te apoyo en cada locura que se te mete en esa cabeza, pero ahora no dejare que eches a perder tu vida por el simple y llano deseo de querer ser padre porque creeme! No es nada fácil

-tu que sabes de eso?jamas lo fuiste de nadie, comenzaste a ser padre cuando me conociste-

Ooooouuuch!

Deucey tiene el gen Maddie bien puesto!

Poseidon lo miro de malas, El conde solo miraba a su esposo preocupado de que pudiera decir algo que echara a perder la relación con su hijo

-se que no soy el padre del año-contesto el dios sentido- pero creo que lo he intentado y lo he hecho bien aunque a ti se te olviden las cosas, y si contigo no soy lo suficientemente bueno,pretendo serlo con Allysa y con Dean!-

-o sea que técnicamente me haces a un lado!-grito Deuce

-baja la voz-mando

-no puedo creerlo!ves como te olvidas de mi?-

-jamas me he olvidado de ti Deuce Gorgon, eso es algo que no puedes reclamarme y si antes no estuve contigo, fue por culpa de tu madre!-

(-_- pffff no me metan a mi en sus discusiones!)

-deja a un lado a Maddie de esto!-reclamo mi hijo

-tu sabes que es cierto!

Mi pequeño estaba furioso

-quien te crees tu para prohibirme a mi tener a nuestro hijo?-

-soy el estúpido dios que lo tiene dormido y que no lo despertara hasta que tengas el maldito titulo en las manos

-eso no es justo!-alzo de nuevo la voz Deucey furioso cosa que hizo llorar a Allysa

-tranquila nena-pidio Al llevándose a su bebe

-ves lo que ocasionas?-reclamo Poseidon

Mi hijo solo resoplaba con fuerza,que prefirió evitar seguir con la discusión y subio corriendo escaleras arriba, dando un portazo a su puerta, su padre solo respiraba de la misma manera que nuestro niño y fue a buscar a su marido quien estaba en otra habitación dándole de comer a su bebe

-si vienes con mala vibra ni te acerques-dijo Al

Poseidon solo rodo los ojos sentándose cerca de su familia, el príncipe lo miro, sabia que nunca había discutido con Deuce de esa manera y no le gustaba ver a su esposo lastimado

-ven-le pidió

El dios volteo

-dijiste que no me acercara

-a la niña, pero jamas dije que a mi no…acércate

Poseidon obedecio y Al beso lentamente los labios de su marido tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor

-eres un gran padre dios del mar-le dijo suavemente y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

-ya ves que no

-Deuce esta molesto por algo…estoy seguro que no piensa eso de ti-

-claro que si

-pero Allysa y Dean no…ellos aman a su papito, al igual que su madre, lo adora

Poseidon le sonrio y acariciaba el rostro de su esposo

-yo también los amo…son mi vida

-lo se…descuida, ya se le pasara el momento emo

-ojala..no me gusta pelear con el…

-todos los jóvenes tienen su momento cretino, ya se calmara y podras pedirle una explicacion, ahora, te propongo algo-

-que?-pregunto sin nada de ganas el dios

-porque no vas arriba y preparas el jacuzzi? Te metes en el, mientras yo acuesto a la niña, en unos minutos estare contigo, te parece?-

-genial!-se levanto enseguida Poseidon-no tardes!

Al sonrio al ver como técnicamente corria hacia el cuarto de baño

-a tu padre se le olvidan las penas en cuanto activa su gen "hot" pequeña diosa-dijo el conde a su bebe

Horas mas tarde, era técnicamente de madrugada cuando Deuce estaba en la cocina comiendo helado, todo estaba en silencio y no se escuchaba un solo ruido, la puerta se abrió, mi hijo volteo al momento y no era otro mas que Al que venia por el biberón de su nena

-hola cachorro-saludo el conde en pants y sin camisa

-hola...-dijo Deuce comiendo-gustas?

-helado a las 3 de la madrugada y en invierno?-pregunto Al mirando el bote-paso!

-esta bastante bueno…es para la depresión

-no deberías deprimirte-dijo el príncipe calentando agua

Mi hijo solo hizo un mudo gesto como diciendo: "Claro" y continuo comiendo

El principe buscaba la leche de su bebe mientras su hijastro seguia sus movimientos distraidamente

-es un tatuaje ese?-dijo Deuce mirando parte de la pelvis del conde

-este? Si-sonrio Al bajando un poco sus pants-es el tridente de tu padre y su nombre

-wow! Jamas te lo había visto-dijo Deuce admirado del buen trabajo del artista

-fue uno de los regalos de Navidad que me hice para tu padre, algo atrasado pero consegui cita con Kat Von D y me lo hice en un dia, quise sorprenderlo con el-

-y porque no me dijiste?-

-porque era un obsequio para tu papá-respondio Al como si fuera lo mas lógico-solo el puede verlo…y bueno…ya lo viste tu

-esta increíble!

Deuce recordó que Dean iba a tener en el pecho, ese mismo tatuaje de su madre

-si, a mi marido le fascino, creeme, fue una magnifica inversión-sonrio con picardía el vampiro

-ay por favor-dijo Deuce con cara de :s –mucha información para mi

-para que preguntas-sonrio el conde divertido

-si..ya se, creo que es tradicion familiar tatuarse-

-tu tienes el nombre de Cleo, ella el tuyo, tu padre tiene mi nombre en la parte trasera de su cuello, yo tengo el suyo en la muñeca pero era muy pequeño, queria un tatuaje mas grande y que solo el pudiera verlo-

-ya me imagino su cara cuando lo vio, le ha de haber encantado el detalle-sonrio Deuce

-creeme, es un cliente satisfecho, de ambos lados-sonrio coqueto el vampiro-ahora dime…porque te pusiste creepy hace rato?

Deuce suspiro y seguía la forma en como Al preparaba el biberón de su niña, 3 onzas de leche, y el agua solo tibia,vertiéndola en el contenedor

-quisiera…ya tener a mi hijo

-un bebe es mucha responsabilidad-dijo Al cerrando la mamila y agitándola-

-lo se, pero creo que Cleo y yo estamos listos

-de eso no lo dudo, pero…esta DJ listo para ustedes?

Deuce lo miro

-un bebe exige muchas cosas que en este momento no puedes darle, o acaso quieres pagarlo todo con lo que tu padre te da? Sabes que el lo haría con gusto pero..te conozco y se que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo

-si..asi es-respondio el chico enseguida-claro que no quiero que papá o Maddie nos mantengan, eso nunca! Puedo trabajar ya

-en las empresas de Poseidon?

-no!

-en las de Maddie?

-tampoco

-entonces supongo que es en una independiente…cuanto crees que ganarías?

-AL…te entiendo lo que quieres hacerme ver y te lo agradezco pero..

-escucha cachorro..-le interrumpio el vampiro-creeme que no soy el mejor padre del mundo para darte consejos, apesto como tal, lo se y seria hipócrita de mi parte soltarte un sermón asi, pero…

Deuce lo miro

-te dare mi opinión como madre…los hijos son lo mejor en la vida, entiendo que desees tenerlo entre tus brazos, besarlo, acariciarlo, y educarlo, creeme..cuando supe que estaba preñado de Allysa me emocione mucho al principo porque era un bebe de tu padre…pero despues. Tuve miedo a las consecuencias…no estaba preparado aun para cuidar de ella…la había jodido magistralmente con Vlad y Lala y esta vez…Allysa era mia, no sabia si tu papa la iba a querer y no era justo que Ine me ayudara con ella porque era mi responsabilidad solamente y tenia miedo de echar las cosas a perder con mi bebita,DJ solo va a tenerlos a ustedes, el cuenta contigo y su madre, el nacera creyendo que ambos lo van a criar dándole lo mejor…y que nada le hara falta…y para eso…debes de prepararte, todos te ayudaremos pero ahora te pregunto a ti…realmente deseas que lo hagamos…o tu puedes sacar adelante a tu familia?

Deuce se quedo en silencio, maldito vampiro! Si que sabe dar buenos consejos, el conde se levanto de la mesa despacio

-no soy nadie para decirte que hacer o no, solo piensa bien las cosas…y lo que es mas importante…entiende a tu papá,el solo quiere hacer lo correcto para ti y tu familia…no lo juzgues tan duramente, de acuerdo?

Mi hijo asintió con tristeza

-ire a darle de comer a tu hermana o comenzara a llorar-sonrio el príncipe, dejando a Deucey muy pensativo

**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, les traigo el cuarto fic de la temporada y agradeciéndoles su apoyo en el pasado fic, realmente me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios**

**Ahora, dejo respuestas a algunas dudas por ahí que me dejaron en varios fics anteriores**

**Me pidieron que subiera las fotos de los chicos en los cuales me base para inspiración de los jóvenes del futuro, aun no tengo un modelo para DJ ese solo salio de uno que hice para un concurso, pero ustedes pueden sugerirme a un actor para que sea el hijo de Deuce y Cleo, adelante!mandenme propuestas, las aceptare todas**

**Thad y Clawdeen ya se conocían siguiendo la línea de la película Ghouls Rule, se reencontraron en una de mis historias**

**Por ahí alguien me dejo un comentario extraño con algunos prompts de unas historias personales y que pedían, que a la persona que hubiese hecho el fic "Your Love" le hiciera unas historias a ella. **

**SofiA Nuz, yo soy la autora de esa y muchas historias mas que tengan el sello y la rubrica de Rey Kon, lamentablemente querida, yo no hago historias sobre pedido de otros personajes que no sean los que me salgan de mi propia imaginación y todo aquel escritor que se jacte de serlo, te puede decir lo mismo, no hago historias para nadie mas que las que me salen del alma y lo lamento, pero no estoy interesada en tu que aun eres muy pequeñita por la forma en que escribes pero si tienes tantas historias en la mente, lo único que te puedo recomendar es que jamas habrá escritor mejor para ellas que tu misma, hazlas y muestralas al mundo.**

**Espero sus comentarios y les mando un gran beso**

**Rey Kon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

Allysa estaba ya en sus 5 minutos llorones, ya saben , porque no estaba la madre con ella, Poseidon la paseaba de un lado a otro

-pelona no seas dramática-le pedia el-mamá fue por tu biberon ya se que se tarda como si hubiera ido al mismo Olimpo pero ya conoces como camina de lento

-aquí estoy ya-reclamo su esposo

-hola bebe-sonrio el dios dándole a la niña-estaba a punto de ponerme violento con ella

-atrevete y conoceras que el violento soy yo-le amenazo-ya hermosa, a comer

La bebita comia de buena gana sintiendose ya segura con su madre

-ya la traía atrasada-

-eso veo-sonrio Al sentándose en la cama mientras su marido se recostaba cansado abrazandolo por la cintura

-fue una graaan noche baby-sonrio feliz

-Poseidon!-le "regaño"el príncipe-la niña esta aquí

-ella no sabe de que hablamos…hija, tu madre es muy hot!

-oye!-

-lo eres!

En eso, mi hijo entraba a la habitación

-puedo…dormir aquí?-pregunto con tristeza en su voz

Su padre solo lo miro, le sonrio y dio unos golpecitos en la cama invitándolo a acostarse

-anda…

Deuce se aprovecho del permiso abrazando a Poseidon y este lo besaba con ternura

-da asco como te quiero cachorro-le decía en el oído

-y que lo digas-respondio el sonriendo-

-solo quiero que tengas una gran vida-

-lo se papa, lo entiendo, lo lamento-

-mañana hablaremos de eso, ahora a dormir que hay clases y si tu hermana te oye va a querer jugar-

-de acuerdo-acepto mi niño acurrucandose con su padre mientras Al les sonreia con ternura, eran un hermoso par.

Al dia siguiente, Deuce estaba en Monster High diciendole a Cleo sobre lo sucedido y claro esta, la plastica reacciono bastante mal

-pero es nuestro hijo!

-si,pero no lo despertara

-el no tiene ese derecho de decision!-

-amor

-es egoista!el ya tiene a Allysa!

-creo que eso no es relevante linda

-por supuesto que lo es! DJ es nuestro y nosotros decidimos cuando debe nacer

-bueno si pero

-pero? Estoy oyendo un pero Deuce Gorgon?-casi grito la plastica

-cariño,creo que deberiamos..

-no!

-amor

-no quiero, deseo tener a mi hijo, ya!-decia neciamente la chica

Mi hijo tomo aire y hablo

-ok, entonces...hablaremos con Maddie

-crees que ella quiera ayudarnos?

-esperemos que si

Cleo asintió esperando con el alma que yo pudiera ayudarlos

En cuanto sono el timbre de la escuela, Deuce tomo a su esposa y salieron directo al estacionamiento con rumbo a nuestra antigua mansión, estaciono en el lugar acostumbrado, tomaron el elevador y fueron hasta nuestro hogar, hacia un buen tiempo que mi hijo no había vuelto ahí, técnicamente desde que yo…bueno, le había invitado a fuerzas a quedarse con su padre una temporada, además de que había pasado todo ese tiempo viajando por negocios, en verdad deseaba que el aceptara a su hermana y conviviera con ella, no iba a aceptarlo frente a Alucard pero no le iba a negar a mi hijo la oportunidad de saber lo que era tener una hermanita menor y porque no decirlo, que la disfrutara totalmente

Asi que, lo mejor había sido que el estuviera con Poseidon y su nueva familia, mas el sabia, que esa siempre seria su casa, porque aun cuando ellos se lleven bien.

Yo era su madre.

Yo lo crie.

Yo lo traje a este mundo.

Y Deuce sabia de sobra.

Que su principal familia, era yo

El abrió la puerta de nuestra mansión y entro con la plástica

-está tu madre?-fue lo primero que pregunto al pasar

-según supe, llego ayer, me mando un mensaje-

-pues no se escucha que haya nadie en casa-dijo Cleo

-debe estar en la oficina, pero no tarda en llegar, siempre come aqui, ire a preguntarle a los sirvientes

-a quien buscas?-dijo una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras

Cleo y Deuce voltearon sumamente asustados hacia arriba

Había sido yo

Estaba solo vestida con una camisa de hombre y boxers femeninos debajo, traía mis lentes de contacto y tenia los brazos cruzados mirándolos con una ceja levantada

-hola Maddie-saludo Deuce

-que no deberías estar en casa de tu padre?-pregunte bajando lentamente las escaleras

-si…pero como dijiste que vendrías hoy, quise comer contigo-respondio Deuce subiendo para encontrarme

-que pequeño mas considerado-sonrei abrazandolo-rayos! Tienes mas musculos ahora, niño?

-eso pasa cuando dejas de ver a los hijos-respondio el con cierto timbre acusador en su voz

-por dios, no seas bebe-le reclame bajando con el-como estas plástica?-salude a mi nuera

-mas delgada que tu-me regreso ella besándome en la mejilla

-pues come mas-respondi al momento-pareces popote

-prefiero ser popote que tener esas piernas de vaca

-ningun hombre se ha quejado por ellas-replique sentándome en la sala-y hablando de ellos, como esta tu padre?

-trabajando

-su matrimonio?

-muy bien, de hecho, se quieren volver a casar

-otra vez?

-Al e Ine se divorciaron y ahora quieren hacerlo de forma legal-

-me alegro, y su pedacito del amor?

-Allysa?

-acaso hay otro?

-Al esta de nuevo preñado-me informo mi hijo

-wow! Si que trabajan rápido-rei- tu padre terminara teniendo su propio equipo de futbol-

-mamá-me reclamo Deucey

-tranquilo, ya pase esa etapa "Poseidonesca" estoy totalmente curada

-asi que te fuiste a rehabilitación, eh?-pregunto con voz sisañosa Cleo

(-_- ven porque la odio?)

Yo la mire de malas

-tu realmente te crees muy simpática verdad?-le dije

-algo asi!-respondio ella con su sonrisa sarcástica

Cleo aun no me había perdonado el que hubiese corrido a mi propio hijo de la casa, pero era algo que realmente no tenia porque discutir con ella por muy esposa de Deuce que fuera

Asi que preferí no seguirle el juego o terminaríamos peleando y realmente no queria eso

-estabas dormida?-pregunto Deuce con cautela

-ay hijo no seas inocente, claro que no-

-eh…entonces?-dijo el mirándome fijamente

Yo suspire

-aah es mejor que lo sepas de una vez, amor! Bajaaa!-grite

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro y voltearon enseguida hacia mi habitación, el guapísimo y sexy dios Horus iba bajando, colocándose una camiseta y peinándose para lucir lo mejor posible ante mi hijo

-estas con el?-grito Deuce en shock

-mas que estar con el-sonrio Cleo con burla-Maddie, tu si que trabajas rápido querida abuela

-no comiences plástica-le reclame

Mi chico llego a mi lado bastante avergonzado y totalmente cohibido

-buenas tardes joven Gorgon-dijo el despacio

-pero si lo acabas de conocer!- me reclamo Deuce

-no es verdad,Lo conoci cuando Allysa llego al mundo

-hace dos meses!-grito el de nuevo celoso

-y?

-como…y?-pregunto mi hijo

-si..y? creo que ya estoy grandecita para saber con quien salir o no?

-claro que no!

-disculpa?-dije extrañada de su comportamiento

-Deucey-le detuvo su novia

-ni siquiera me dijiste nada!

-es culpa mia-interrumpio Horus-yo…fui con tu madre en cuanto ella viajo por negocios y la segui

-la seguiste?-cuestiono mi hijo molesto

-asi es…ella es la mujer mas fascinante que he conocido en siglos y la he estado siguiendo dia con dia desde que fue a Egipto…me enamoro su fortaleza y carácter

-vaya abuela! Tu si que la tienes pegada con los dioses-se burlo mi nuera

-al menos con los heterosexuales, si-respondi con sarcasmo

-touche!-sonrio Cleo

-como pudiste seguir a mi madre?-reclamo Deuce- eres miembro de la RAD,estuvimos en problemas, te necesitamos y tu andabas ligándote a mi mamá?

Creo que mi hijo estaba en shock al oir tanta información junta

-no exageres Deuce-dije cortante

-es que…es la tercera vez que haces esto Maddie! Primero fue Talbot, luego Poseidon y ahora este?

-Deuce, respétalo-le mando mi nuera-es un dios de mi Pais!

-amor

-por favor, Perdone gran Horus-se dirigio Cleo a mi chico el cual le dedico una educada reverencia

-no puedo creer que ella este mejor educada que tu-reclame a mi hijo

-quizas sea porque ella tuvo a sus padres desde siempre

-no seas hipócrita Deuce Gorgon-alce la voz molesta- que tu tuviste una gran niñez y de eso yo fui 100% responsable de que fuera asi, además, me juzgas a mi cuando también tu padre te oculto información sobre nosotros, y cuando supiste que el estaba con Alucard AUN sabiendo que salía conmigo, no recuerdo que me lo hayas advertido o lo hiciste?

Eso dejo mudo a mi hijo.

Realmente me sentía aun dolida de que el, le mostrara mas lealtad a su padre que a mi

-ahí si te agarro-dijo Cleo mirando a su marido

El solo resoplo

-Poseidon al menos siempre fue honesto conmigo y me dijo cuando lo de ustedes no funciono, y yo sabia que no iban a poder estar juntos aun cuando lo deseara mucho, es difícil convivir a tu lado madre

Yo lo mire fijamente

Odio aceptarlo pero el tiene razón

Soy una mujer extremadamente difícil al trato

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios y llegando para dejarles el capitulo de hoy, que les parece? Ya volvió Maddie! Y para aquellos que la querían con alguien, bueno, que mejor que un guapísimo y sexy dios Egipcio! Creo que le fue mejor a la bella Medusa**_

_**(naaah! Yo prefiero a Poseidon :p )**_

_**Ejem, ok, jijiji, gracias por sus comentarios, les he dicho que me fascina leerlos y que son mi motivación personal? Hasta en la uni los leo y me sonrio al saber que les gusta lo que escribo para ustedes, créanme lo hago con muchísimo placer, ahora, respondo preguntas o comentarios**_

_**Creo que si llegaramos a conocer a nuestros hijos futuros, lo quisiéramos de inmediato es conocerlos pero se dice que los tiempos son exactos y los bebes, naceran en el momento perfecto, nunca antes o despues**_

_**Hola Black Yuuki, me da gusto saber de ti, descuida si alguien sabe de trabajos en la universidad esa soy yo y me alegro que te tomes un tiempo para leerme y asi poder despejarte un poco de tanto trabajo, me da gusto serte útil**_

_**Amo todos los comentarios que me dejan pero los mas largos, créanme, me da el doble de gusto leerlos! Me fascinan y me gusta que me den sus puntos de vista, son ustedes, demasiado amables**_

_**Al (David) comenzó con un cuadro de gripe pero realmente lo que tiene es tifoidea :s**_

_**Ya esta mucho mejor, esta en casa descansando y cuidado por su familia y su prometido, gracias por preguntar por el, te manda un beso y promete cuidarse**_

_**CleoGorgon, es un placer tenerte siempre por aquí, tus puntos de vista son de los que mas disfruto y mas de una vez me has ayudado de manera consiente o inconsciente en mis historias, Deuce tiene una personalidad muy fuerte por ambos padres que tiene y realmente es difícil para el griego tratar de convencerlos ya que yo creo que los 3 tienen la razón y los 3 estan equivocados, pero ya veremos como se resuelve todo esto XD**_

_**Mi Facebook personal lleva mi nombre de escritora, rey punto kon punto 3, escríbelo tal cual y ahí acepto a todo aquel que desee ser mi amigo**_

_**Los veo en el próximo chapter**_

_**Un mega beso**_

_**Y espero comentarios!**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-eso lo se-dije levantándome por un trago- pero no te disculpa que no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba entre Alucard y tu padre

-Maddie! Todo mundo lo sabia, hasta tu pero jamas quisiste verlo asi

-era una dualidad-dije sirviéndome un whisky

-que a la primera se convirtió en uno solo-respondio Deuce

-en verdad estas hablando de eso?-reclamo Horus algo dolido

-ouch!-sonrio Cleo burlona

Yo suspire

-no cariño, eso ya es cosa del pasado-le sonreí estirando mi mano y ofreciendole el trago

-entonces porque sigues reclamándolo?-continuo el frunciendo el seño

-porque Deuce le mostro mas lealtad a el que a mi

-eso no es cierto! Es solo que el ha sido mas honesto, mírate ahora, estas con otra persona y yo no sabia nada!-reclamo Deuce

-en serio sacaras a relucir eso "señor me case hace mas de un año"?-le dije directamente

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, Cleo aprovecho esto para levantarse

-tienes razón…toda…no fuimos honestos contigo..pero esta vez…no sera asi…Maddie…estoy embarazada

Creo que escupi el vino por todos lados al oírla

-que?-grite con pánico

-tranquila madre-me pidió Deuce

-acaso estas demente!-regañe a mi "brillante hijo"-me dijiste que se estaban cuidando! Como pudiste ser tan estúpidamente..

-quieres callarte?-alzo la voz Cleo-dejame explicarnos primero y luego te pones frikie

-voy a matarte!-le amenace, no podía creer la enorme tontería que habían cometido esos dos!

-grita y amenaza lo que quieras-respondio Cleo sentándose de nueva cuenta con su actitud de reina-pero no cambiaras el hecho que llevo dentro de mi a tu nieto

Tanto Horus como Deuce nos miraban sin hablar, era un verdadero duelo de poder entre ambas

-sabes lo que eso significa niña tonta?-la enfrente-que echaste por la borda los sueños de mi hijo!

-si eso significo Deuce para ti en cuanto supiste que lo esperabas ya se porque no eres la madre del año-me regreso la muy insolente

-soy una gran madre

-quien lo dice?

-yo lo digo!

-ah perfecto porque te aseguro que si le preguntamos a mas de 5 mamas a diez cuadras a la redonda ninguna te dira que corrió a su propio hijo de la casa como tu lo hiciste-

-como te atreves a juzgarme!

-me atrevo porque ese hombre al que tu llamas hijo,es mio! Y me molesta que lo hagas sufrir, y porque ya tenia unas tremendas ganas de enfrentarme contigo Medusa Gorgon y jamas voy a perdonarte el que hayas corrido a mi marido de tu casa!-

Realmente me sorprendio la pasión con la que Cleo defendia su esposo. Creo que se tiene muy bien granjeado el sobrenombre de "leona" que Poseidon le puso, mi hijo se acerco a ella

-tranquila amor-le pedia

-no Deuce, ya estoy cansada que ella quiera juzgar nuestros actos sin ser juzgada, primero nuestra boda y ahora DJ? Discúlpame amor pero nadie llama "error " a mi hijo

-es un error!-rectifique

- es el mejor error de mi vida!-reclamo ella

Yo solo suspire cansada de tanto pleito

-Maddie..se que piensas que te defraude y cosas por el estilo, pero DJ esta dormido dentro de Cleo y no puede formarse hasta que Poseidon lo haga nacer- comento Deuce

-vaya! De nuevo el sabia todo y yo no!-dije furiosa-lo ves?-le dije a Horus que me veia sin meterse

-escuchalos- me pidió mirándome

-pero…

-si no te arrepentiras-

-Madre…si vinimos aquí, es porque queremos pedirte…que hables con Poseidon y nos ayudes a convencerlo de que despierte a DJ…para que pueda nacer

Creo que me quede impávida al oírlo

-como?

-queremos a nuestro hijo con nosotros-apoyo Cleo

-pero…acaso han perdido el juicio? Un bebe a esta edad?-replique

-si

-estan totalmente equivocados! Y hasta que al fin el tonto de tu padre hace algo bien, me alegro que lo tenga dormido como tu lo estuviste dentro de mi hasta que pueda nacer, lo aplaudo totalmente-dije histérica

-pero Maddie!

-no Deuce! No voy a hablar con tu padre, al contrario! Le apoyo al 100% de que no lo haga nacer hasta que los dos, tengan su titulo en sus manos, una carrera y un buen trabajo! Faltaba mas-

-si no lo haces, puedo llamar a Zeus para que lo despierte-amenazo mi hijo

Yo sonreí con desprecio

-ok….hazlo y te aseguro…que perderas en ese momento el cariño y respeto de tu padre

El se quedo sin habla

-vamos…si quieres, yo le llamo por ti-me acerque a el lentamente como amenazándolo-podemos hablarle ahora

Deuce y Cleo se miraron uno al otro, y ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza

-sabes que no lo haría-me respondio el sin mirarme-amo mucho a Poseidon para traicionarle asi…en eso..creo no me parezco a ti

Yo rei

-por el Olimpo! Tu si que eres melodramático

-pense que ibas a apoyarme

-en lo que desees si…en esto…creeme querido, ni lo sueñes…si quieres hacer una familia…comienza desde abajo

-pues eso hare-dijo Deuce decidido-desde hoy buscare trabajo y comenzare a ahorrar para casarme despues de la graduación!

-genial, cuenta con una caja de vino para tu boda, porque es lo único que te dare-le amenace

-no gracias, no bebemos vino adulterado-respondio Cleo furiosa saliendo con mi hijo y dando un portazo

Yo solo suspire cansada del pleito, mi chico se acerco

-estas bien?

-tu que crees?-pregunte

-que pienso deberías calmarte un poco…la relación con tu hijo no es muy buena que digamos

-cariño…creeme, eres muy atractivo pero no eres el mas sagaz

El sonrio

-lamento no ser Poseidon-dijo dolido

-aaah Horus…por favor-le pedi-ya tengo suficiente con un melodramático! No empieces tu también

-de acuerdo…no dire nada

-gracias…ahora, tengo que hacer una llamada

-a su padre?

-por supuesto…ese tonto ególatra me va a escuchar!-dije firmemente decidida a que ese dios del mar, me aclarara ciertos puntos

Fui a mi oficina y cerre la puerta con fuerza, estaba furiosa, tome el teléfono y le llame a su iphone, sabia que contestaría porque lo lleva a todos lados, su marido lo tiene bastante bien checadito y en efecto al segundo timbrazo contesto

-te aseguro que me extrañabas y por eso me marcaste-me contesto con vanidad

(-_- este tipo)

-no seas orate

-como sea, se que aun te excito,como estas linda?

-con serias ganas de romperte las pelotas

-ouch, eso suena doloroso, que hice ahora?

-DJ-dije simplemente

El se quedo en silencio

-dame un minuto-me pidió

Yo solo aspire aire con fuerza, el hablar con Poseidon créanme, me da dolor de cabeza al tratar de seguirle su sarcasmo eterno

-ahora si. Dime-volvio a hablar el, escuche que cerraba una puerta

-en donde estabas?-pregunte curiosa

-fui a contaduría, es dia de pago, la nomina tu sabes, el dinerito de los trabajadores o no pueden llevar comidita para sus hijitos-

(lo ven? ¬¬ )

-Poseidon..esto es serio

-la comida siempre es seria Maddie, tu traficas con ella-

-no trafico animal! La vendo-

-vender, comprar, regalar, como sea, todo va al estomago-

-deja tus niñerías, sabias que Cleo estaba embarazada?-

-yep

-desde cuando?

-desde siempre-

-disculpa?-

-creo que fui uno de los primeros en enterarme y se lo mencione a Deuce, decidimos dormirlo por el bien de ambos pero ahora, se les ha metido en la cabeza la idea de tenerlo-

-si…eso me dijo

-entonces el te lo menciono-

-hubiera preferido que fueras tu-respondi honestamente

-Mad, creo que no has tenido noticia de esto pero…nuestro hijo ya crecio, es un hombre y de el era la decisión de decirte lo de nuestro nieto

-que raro se oye!-dije con una mueca

-demasiado, y mas viéndome como me veo, es que, cada que veo un espejo lo compruebo, me pongo mejor con los años

-no seas ególatra-le reclame

-como sea, tu lo sabes y te consta

-deja de flirtear conmigo o le dire a tu marido

-no coqueteo contigo Maddie no sueñes, pero, acepta que no nos vemos como los ancianitos respetables de las películas

Yo voltee hacia la biblioteca que estaba frente a mi y vi mi propio reflejo, realmente no tenia el cuerpo de una anciana, me veia extremadamente bien

-Poseidon, creo que tu ya has de tener tatataranietos, tuviste miles de hijos-me burle

-por supuesto, pero yo me veo mejor que ellos, eso sin dudarlo

-eres deliciosamente presumido

-simplemente soy honesto-sonrio el-debo serlo con el esposo tan sexy que tengo

-como esta Al?-pregunte sincera

-bastante bien-dijo el dios mirando una foto de su esposo que tenia en su escritorio y acariciándola con amor- cada que lo miro pienso, como es que esa belleza esta conmigo?

-todos lo pensamos querido mio….y tu bebita?

-otra preciosidad en potencia-

-me alegro

-y Horus?-pregunto el sonriendo

Suspire sentándome en el escritorio

-creo que esta algo sentido conmigo

-por?

-creo que porque estamos hablando en este momento-

-Deuce es hijo de ambos

-lo se…es solo que aun cree que nos amamos

-lo hacemos Maddie, solo que es un amor diferente, siempre voy a amarte-

-lo se y yo a ti…pero el no lo ve nada bien-

-es normal…dale tiempo y veras que si tu, realmente le demuestras que deseas estar con el, comenzara a confiar en ti

-tengo miedo-confese

-a que?-me pregunto el recargándose en su elegante sillón-

-tu sabes a que….a perderlo como…paso contigo

-naaah, no pasara con el…pero por si las moscas, mantenlo alejado de los vampiros-

Yo rei al escucharlo

-eres un bastardo

-lo se, pero me llamabas para…

-pedirte que no despiertes a tu nieto

-no lo pensaba hacer

-es una locura

-a no dudarlo

-deben graduarse

-y con honores, no quiero que mi hijo y la leona aparezcan en ese programa de MTV en donde salen las jovencitas embarazadas

-no seas tonto!

-es creepy!

-pero conoces a Deuce, hara lo posible por lograr lo que quiere…es muy inteligente y es un gran estratega

-heredado por mi, descuida, yo soy mejor que el, pero acepto sugerencias-

-mi cabeza esta en ceros-dije con honestidad

-querida mia…eso te pasa por tener tantos momentos intimos con Horus

-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-le reclame

El rio

-ok, creo que tengo la solucion

-soy toda oídos

-es un plan tan maquiavélico que hasta me da miedo-

-dimelo ya

-creo que debemos dejarles a cuidar a Allysa-

-a tu hija?-pregunte

-a cuantas Allysas conoces?-me respondio con sarcasmo

-vale!

-creeme, mi bebita es la preciosidad hecha persona pero cuando su madre se le aleja..se convierte en un bebe Hulk! Nadie la para cuando se pone a llorar-

-tan grave es asi?-pregunte curiosa

-ni idea tienes, le sale su lado soprano, sus gritos se oyen por todo el vecindario y ya me han mandado cuatro patrullas para callarla

-exagerado!

-en fin, si los hacemos que la cuiden por una sola noche…

-sabran que no están preparados para cuidar de su bebe-complete-es brillante!

-como la calva de Ghandi-sonrio el-solo hay un problemita

-cual?

-mi marido

-Al?

-insisto…tienes Alzheimer o no recuerdas a nadie?-ironizo

-aaaah ok! Pero…no crees que coopere

-creo que lo mejor sera llevarlo a algun lado, el problema es a donde?…el querra llevarse a Allysa con el, esta demasiado aprehensivo con la niña y eso te lo agradezco-dijo en voz de reclamo

-ya se, ya se-perdona-dije algo apenada-porque no salimos los 4?

-adonde?-pregunto el dios

-a beber a un bar, hay uno muy bueno al que podemos ir a tomar una copa y escuchar algo de música, si es que el acepta ir-

-no es mala idea…que te parece mañana a las 8?

-le pediras a Deucey que cuide de Allysa?

-por supuesto!

-entonces esta decidido, pasen por nosotros

-ocho de la noche y no te tardes en arreglarte

-por supuesto que no-sonrei-esto suena divertido!

-estar en contra de Deuce? Es realmente excitante-dijo Poseidon feliz.

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo chapter, espero que les este gustando el fic y en mi pagina de Cleo, les deje una foto de 6 guapisimos chicos que compiten para ser la imagen de DJ,espero que los apoyen y les den su like al ganador**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Los adoro mil**

**Un mega beso**

**Espero mas de ellos!**

**Su amiga**

**Rey Kon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi hijo mientras tanto, había ido a comer con su esposa la que por cierto, estaba sumamente triste y trataba de disimular el no romper en llanto frente a el

-Cleo?-pregunto Deuce mirándola

Ella solo comenzó a llorar amargamente

-amor-le abrazo el-tranquila

-es que…

-lo se linda-secaba mi hijo sus lagrimas- se como te sientes

-ya quiero tenerlo conmigo Deucey

-y yo también preciosa, descuida…prometo encontrar una manera de hacer que Poseidon acepte

-ay amor…dudo que puedas hacer algo

-no confias en mi?-sonrio el

-si bebe pero tu padre es muy necio

-Ram lo es mas y pude casarme contigo aun cuando el me desafio, creeme linda, hare hasta lo imposible por hacer que el, despierte a D.J de su sueño este mismo año…tienes mi palabra

Cleo abrazo a su esposo, sabia bien que si había alguien en la tierra que podia, hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien tan necio como Poseidon, ese era Deuce, seria un duelo de inteligencia, y ella confiaba 100% en que el padre de su hijo, ganara esa batalla.

Poseidon sin embargo, sabia que iba a ser extremadamente dificil hacer que su marido se alejara por unas horas de Allysa, ya lo habian intentado antes y resulto que habia tenido que llevar a la bebe al restaurant a cenar con ellos porque su madre no habia soportado separarse de su bebe, asi que tenia que ser, extremadamente cauteloso a la hora de preguntar, horas mas tarde, al llegar a su casa, entro a su habitacion en donde el conde acababa de bañar a su retoño

-mira quien llego pequeña-decia el principe a su hija que miraba a su padre

El dios beso a su beba amorosamente

-tuviste una buena ducha, pelona?-pregunto sonriendo

-ella ama el agua, digna hija de quien es

-no puedes alejarnos de nuestro elemento, amor, somos uno mismo-

-eso creo, que tal tu dia?-

-todo normal, sin novedad en el frente ... cariño, estaba pensando...en que,… podemos salir a beber algo y escuchar musica a algun buen lugar, que dices?-

-cuando?-pregunto Al mirandolo

-no se, que te parece mañana? Maddie me hablo y me sugirio que salieramos-

-tu y ella?-dijo seriamente su esposo

(Uuuy!no te lo vaya yo a robar!)

-no amor, tu,yo, su novio actual y ella-

-tiene novio?-cuestiono con cara de duda y alzando una ceja

(-_-)

-algo asi, ya sabes, situaciones adultas con mucha actividad fisica de por medio-

-iiiuuuk!-dijo con asco

-nosotros lo hacemos!-reclamo el dios

-pero no con una mujer y nosotros lo hacemos porque nos amamos-respondio Al dandole un corto beso a su marido-pasame el talco

Poseidon obedecio

-bueno...ella sugeria que podemos ir los cuatro a beber algo a un bar mañana por la noche-

El vampiro no se veia muy convencido mientras cambiaba a su niña

-no lo se-respondio despues de pensarselo unos minutos

-ah vamos amor!-

-con quien dejariamos a Allysa? No podemos llevarla, es un bar

-dejemosla con Cleo y Deuce y asi podran cuidarla,ya ves lo pesada que se pone y se les quitaran las ganas de querer hacer nacer a Dj

-es acaso un plan?-pregunto Al alzando una ceja

Poseidon sonrio,sabia que no podia engañar a su marido, era tambien un estratega

-algo asi-respondio con cara de niño bueno

-vas a utilizar a tu bebe para darle una leccion a Deuce y Cleo?-reclamo el conde

-no es exactamente una leccion

-no puedo creerlo!-reclamo Al molesto

-cielo

-acaso piensas que Allysa es un ejemplo de un bebe molesto?-pregunto sentido

Poseidon le abrazo

-amor,nuestra niña es,el mas hermoso angel del cielo, es la bendicion mas grande que pudo haber llegado a ambos, pero quiero que aceptes una sola cosa..

-que?

-que cuando tu te alejas de ella...se convierte en toda una Tepes y no hay poder humano que la haga callar...si ese par de calientes, no pueden lidiar con nuestro bebe, sabran entonces que no estan preparados para ser padres

Al lo miro dudoso

-cariño,quiero que Deuce se gradue,si desea una familia, que lo haga pero quiero que disfrute esta etapa de su vida...por favor..ayudame con esto...si fuera Lala yo te ayudaria con muchisimo gusto, por favor amor...

El conde suspiro pesadamente

-ok

-en serio?

-va a llorar mucho-dijo Al con pesar

-si,pero ya se le pasara, Deuce es fuerte

-quien habla de Deuce! Hablo de mi bebe

-aaah! Si, pero se le va a pasar

-me mata oirla llorar-dijo el conde cargando a su bella bebita que estaba ya lista y muy coqueta

-Allysa es dramatica amor,ella estara bien, ademas, realmente quiero salir un rato contigo, tenerte para mi...te extraño-

Poseidon sabe muy bien como chantajear a las personas para que hagan lo que el desea y al mismo tiempo, Al sabia, que no podia descuidar su relacion de pareja y mas porque yo habia vuelto a casa

-ok, de acuerdo...la dejaremos mañana con ellos

-eres un sol!-sonrio Poseidon feliz, la primera parte del plan estaba ya en camino

-pero con una condición-

-tu dimela

-nos regresamos temprano a casa

-cariño, creeme, Cleo y Deuce nos llamaran antes de las 12 de la noche-

-de acuerdo-acepto el conde pasándole a su niña al dios

-me ayudaras con tu hermano peloncita?-sonrio Poseidon besándola-dale mucha lata mañana y te comprare tu primer Ferrari a los 14 años

La bebita sonreía de forma preciosa, como entendiendo lo que su padre le decía y estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ser parte del plan familiar

Mi hijo llego con su mujer minutos despues, el plan de mi pequeño era llevarse super bien con su padre e ir "llevándosela por la buena" como se dice comúnmente, asi que, habían comprado el helado favorito del dios y llegaron como si nada a la mansión

Poseidon bajaba con su bebita a la sala

-te trajimos helado!-sonrio Cleo

-genial-sonrio su suegro ya sabiendo su plan de antemano

-pero que hermosa te ves-dijo Deucey cargando a su hermana y dándole un beso-te acabas de bañar hermosa?

-si, asi que no la beses-le pidió su padre- o la vas a babear

Deuce sonrio.¿ a donde había oído eso antes?

Poseidon tomo el helado y lo llevo a la cocina para pedirle al sirviente que lo sirviera a todos, Al bajaba segundos despues

-Hola Al, trajimos helado y una película, la quieres ver con nosotros?-pregunto Cleo instalada en "super buena onda"

-seguro-respondio el vampiro

Allysa escucho la voz de su madre y comenzó a hacer pucheritos por su atención, Deuce le paso a la bebe de inmediato

-toda tuya-dijo dándole a la bodoque

-que paso pequeña? No quieres estar con tu hermano?-le pregunto el conde besándola

-en cuanto tu llegas, se le olvida toda la familia, ya estoy resignado.

-de veras?-sonrio Al con cierta malicia- asi que no te gusta lidiar con ella?

-no es eso, claro que puedo-respondio Deuce de inmediato-me encanta cuidar de Allysa

- que casualidad que digas eso-sonrio Poseidon entrando de nuevo a la habitación-porque precisamente mi marido y yo veníamos hablando de que nos encantaría ir a tomar una copa mañana los dos a solas-

-es su aniversario o algo asi?-pregunto Cleo inquisidoramente

Los mayores se miraron sonriendo, obviamente no era asi, pero iba a ser muy extraño para Deuce sobre todo, si no tenían una excusa para dejar a la pequeñita en casa

-bueno, si lo es

-en serio?-pregunto mi hijo mirándolos fijamente-que celebran?

-cada mes celebramos el primer dia que dormimos juntos-respondio Poseidon como si nada

-aay por favor!-dijo Deuce con cara de :S-primero Maddie y ahora ustedes, Parece que vivo con actores porno!

-no seas santurron, entonces, contamos con ambos mañana?-pregunto el dios

-a que horas se iran?-pregunto Cleo

-un poco antes de las 8-respondio AL

-puedo traer mis libros y estudiar aquí, creo que todo estará tan calmado que me puedes ayudar a estudiar calculo

-aja..entonces crees que estará tranquilo?-sonrio Poseidon

-por supuesto-respondio la plástica como si nada-

-ok, perfecto, entonces contamos con ambos

-claro que si-acepto Deuce-cuidaremos a esta belleza lo mejor posible y te aseguro que no nos dara nada de lata

Allysa lo miro como diciendo

-eso es lo que tu crees hermanito -_- !

Al dia siguiente, llegue temprano a casa, me arregle lo mas sexy que pude, mi chico paso por mi un poco antes de las 7:30 y le mande mensaje a Poseidon para indicarle el lugar en que los esperaríamos, el me indico solo con una imagen de un pulgar levantado que había entendido a la perfeccion, en su mansión, el atractivo dios estaba ya listo, su esposo se veia el doble de guapo que el, de tal forma que dejo a Poseidon mirándolo como idiotizado por unos segundos en cuanto termino de arreglarse, usaba una camisa café claro muy linda, jeans negros y zapatos Nautica, Al sera el vampiro mas cretino de todos pero, demonios! Exuda sensualidad por cada poro de su piel, y mas con esa manera que tiene de caminar, que el pobre dios simplemente estaba a sus pies. El príncipe sin embargo, estaba sosteniendo a su niña hablando con ella

-no quiero que llores-le pedia-mamá vendrá pronto, saldrá un rato con papito, ok?

-amor…ella no te entiende-le respondio Poseidon acercándose

-claro que lo hace-decia el preocupado-no se…cielo…en verdad tenemos que ir?

-Al

-lo se, lo se, pero ha estado muy tranquila todo el dia! No quiero hacerla sufrir

-cariño, estará en casa con su hermano, estará bien-

-pero no estaremos nosotros, y…

-amor…lo prometiste-dije Poseidon con firmeza

Al conde no le quedo de otra mas que suspirar y llevar a Allysa con su hermano y Cleo que habían llegado ya y estaban en la sala, el dios tomo las chaquetas de ambos, la pañalera de la niña y lo siguió, lo chicos estaban estudiando en la sala, tenían ya el portabebe, el moises y un movil para entretener a la pequeñita

-bien, nos vamos-anuncio Poseidon dándole a Deuce la bolsa- si no es necesario, no nos llamen

-cielo!-reclamo el vampiro mirándolo de mala gana, Cleo se levantaba para tomar a la niña

-leona…te recomiendo que dejes que Al ponga a la niña en el moises o se enojara-sonrio el dios

-les aseguro que no llorara, somo expertos en cuidar niños, cuidamos a Vlady

-ja…no compares a mi bebita con ese mocoso-reclamo el conde de malas-

Ouch! ._.

-bueno…ambos lloran mucho-dijo Deuce

-Vlad llora porque es un chiflado, Allysa llora por temor de que la deje, además, es mas pequeñita-

-en resumen, ambos son Tepes 100%-dijo Poseidon cansado de que Al desdeñara tanto a su otro hijo- pero en fin…ya esta bañada, comida, solo querra dormir un rato, en verdad, no nos llamen a menos que empiece el Apocalypsis y esto este rodeado de zombies

-asi o mas exagerado-dijo su esposo colocando el movil, a su sonido, la bebita comenzaba a arrullarse y a cabecear-

-se esta durmiendo-sonrio Cleo mirándola

Poseidon le hizo un gesto a su esposo como diciendo: que haces? Ese no es el plan!

_**Hola a todos, buenas tardes, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

Al le sonrio a los chicos

-listo, ella descansara y ustedes podrán hacer la tarea, nos vamos, esperamos no tardar, cualquier cosa, me llaman

-no! Espera-dijo Poseidon acercándose a su marido y sacándole el iphone de sus jeans

-oye!-reclamo

-sorry baby, pero si no te quito esto, no estaras disfrutando la noche y si te veo con el iphone, le pagare tragos a todas las mujeres solteras del bar-

El vampiro solo resoplo molesto pero no reclamo mas, Poseidon le entrego el teléfono a su hijo, tomo la mano de su esposo y dijo

-nos vemos mas tarde, diviértanse y si hacen un buen trabajo…pueden pedir lo que quieran..

-lo que queramos?-dijo Deuce de inmediato

-lo que ustedes deseen-respondio de nuevo el dios

-excelente-sonrio mi hijo

Se despidieron de ambos y subieron a su auto.

-Al-miro Poseidon a su marido mientras se colocaba el cinturón-no debiste dormirla…se supone que tiene que darles lata!-

-descuida, Allysa no puede estar sin mi mas de 4 minutos, arranca y escucha atentamente

El dios lo miro con incredulidad. Dio marcha a su elegante unidad y comenzó a salir de su enorme cochera, parecía que la bebita había activado un sistema de seguridad, abrió los ojos, miro a todos lados y comenzo a hacer pucheros, y oh oh! Mamá no estaba! Que pego un gritote extremo al sentirse sola, Cleo se levanto veloz a cargarla

-lo ves?-sonrio Al

-nuestra hija tiene radar-acepto Poseidon

-lo se,..ahora acelera o te juro que me salgo del auto!

-ok ok-dijo su marido acelerando y saliendo a la carretera

Los chicos estaban ya tratando de calmar a la pequeñita

-no princesa, no llores, mamá ahorita viene-le arrullaba Cleo

-quizas tiene hambre, es su hora de comer-dijo Deuce mirando su rolex

-crees?

-de seguro, ire a calentar la leche

-no me dejes con ella!-dijo Cleo asustada-que tal si le pasa algo? Al me mata, mejor tu sostenla y yo caliento la leche

Deuce se notaba algo dudoso, sabia de las habilidades de su esposa en la cocina

-nena…mejor yo la caliento

-no confias en mi?-dijo ella indignada

-no es eso

-entonces?

La bebe pego otro sendo gritote

-ok, de acuerdo,dámela-dijo Deuce tomando a su hermana-ya hermosa, no llores…

-en donde estan los sartenes?-pregunto ella

Mi hijo la miro extrañadísimo

-los que?

-los sartenes para calentar la leche, Deuce!

-la leche no se calienta ahí-rectifico mi hijo al momento-se calienta en…aah, mira, ire contigo

Y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina con Allysa aun llorando a grito abierto.

Poseidon y su marido habían llegado ya al elegante bar que les habíamos indicado, créanme que ambos atraían las miradas de las mujeres, pero mas el vampiro que se veia como modelo de GQ, mas el pobre conde estaba muy mortificado como para atender las miradas lascivas que levantaba a su paso.

-amor…estas helado-dijo el dios sosteniendo la mano de su marido

-soy un vampiro-contesto su esposo al momento

-ya lo se, Einsten, pero no siempre estas asi, estas nervioso?

-algo-respondio incomodo el príncipe

-por la niña?

Al le miro con carita de angustia, sabia que su hija estaba pasando un mal rato. Poseidon se acerco a robarle un beso

-ella estará bien

-te juro que te odio por hacerme hacer esto

-lo se-sonrio-pero si prefieres dejarme venir solo..

-chicos!-les llame con la mano, estaba en una mesa con Horus a mi lado, y créanme me veia bastante bien-

El dios sonrio saludándome con la mano, el vampiro resoplo molesto, ni en sueños iba a dejar que su marido se acercara a mi, y por mucho que odiaba que su niña sufriera de esa manera, sabia que tenia que cuidar muy bien a su esposo de mi

(ja! Con que me tengas miedo es suficiente)

Ellos llegaron a nuestra mesa y saludaron con cortesía

-buenas noches-les regrese sonriendo-ambos lucen hermosos

-lo mismo digo de ti, si piensas sacarle provecho a esas piernas, me avisa y podemos llevarte a Play Boy, creeme, estas mejor que todas las conejitas juntas-dijo Poseidon coqueto ya que llevaba yo una minifalda que me hacia lucir bastante sexy

-siempre con tus halagos-le guiñe un ojo que tanto su pareja como la mia no tomaron nada bien, ambos se sentaron y yo mire a Al algo tenso

-todo bien?

El solo sonrio a fuerzas asintiendo, su esposo lo abrazaba protectoramente

-relajate-le pidió mirándolo

Al solo suspiro

-estan los chicos en casa?-pregunte

-si…están con la bebita-respondio el dios

-me parece una buena idea-contesto Horus integrándose a la platica-que ambos sepan lo que es cuidar de un bebe

-y creeme no es nada fácil-dije yo-son demasiado demandantes cuando no tienen a su madre cerca-

-demasiado-respondio Al nervioso

-gustan una cerveza?-pregunto Horus

-no amigo mio,no soy albañil, ire por un whiskey al bar, amor…quieres algo?-le pregunto Poseidon al vampiro

-voy contigo-se ofrecio y ambos fueron hacia la barra

-hacen una gran pareja-dijo mi novio en cuanto nos quedamos a solas

-si que lo son-acepte al fin mirándolos

Poseidon pidió su bebida y volteo hacia su esposo preguntando:

-te pido uno?

-no…solo agua mineral

-Al

-no puedo beber…Dean-dijo señalando su abdomen

-es cierto, perdona…algo sin alcohol entonces?-

-sera lo mejor-

-relajate-le pidió el dios acariciando su cara

-eso trato…lo prometo….solo…dame tiempo

-descuida-le beso la mejilla su esposo- todo el que quieras-

-solo una cosa mas..-pidio Al-si vuelves a decir que te gustan sus piernas, salgo de aquí, voy a casa, tomo a Allysa y me esconderé en un lugar en donde jamas nos vuelvas a encontrar…esta claro?-amenazo el conde mirando fijamente al coqueto dios que se quedo bastante sorprendido al oírlo

-ok-dijo de inmediato nervioso

-bien…mas te vale que te haya quedado claro-respondio Al tomando su agua y volviendo a la mesa

Quizás Poseidon lleve los pantalones en casa, pero el príncipe tampoco se quedaba tan atrás!

En la mansión, Allysa aun seguía llorando a viva voz, Poseidon habia sido lo increiblemente maquiavelico para decirle a Jarvis que se tomara el dia para no ayudarles a los chicos a cuidar de la bebe,la cual era paseada en la sala por Deuce quien le hablaba nervioso

-ya preciosa-decia el- ahora vas a comer, no llores mas

En eso, se escucho que algo se cayo en la cocina y un grito de Cleo

-amor!-dijo Deuce corriendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe, su esposa tenia la mano en el lavabo ,el agua y la leche estaban todas derramadas en el piso

-me queme!-grito ella histerica

Mi hijo tenia a su hermana aun en brazos y llorando,no sabia a quien atender primero

-espera!-dijo nervioso, corrio a la sala, puso a Allysa en el moises, lo cual le hizo pegar sendo gritote, trato de calmarla poniendole el movil y volvio veloz con Cleo la cual brincoteaba frente al lavabo

-me duele horrible!-chillaba

-nena,calmate o vamos a ponernos a llorar los tres, voy a vendarte de acuerdo? Ire por el botiquin

-me arde mucho!-grito otra vez

-tranquila,ven-

Le coloco un trapo en el area quemada y se sentaron en el lujoso antecomedor, Allysa estaba sola aun en la sala llorando

Deuce se levanto a buscar lo que necesitaba sin pisar la leche derramada

-con que te quemaste?-pregunto volviendo

-iba a servir el agua en el biberón, se me volteo la lata de la leche, y me queme

-asi de hirviendo?-pregunto mi hijo en shock

-si-respondio ella como si nada

-Cleo! Si le das la leche asi a Allysa, le quemas los intestinos!-casi grito asustado

La cara de mi nuera estaba en panico

-pero si tu me dijiste que tenia que estar caliente!

-caliente, no hirviendo!-

-no especificaste!

-es sentido logico!-reclamo Deuce molesto-no le vas a dar a una bebe un biberon con leche a esa temperatura o si?-

Cleo no sabia ni que decir pero estaba comenzando a enojarse

-no lo sabia,super nanny-dijo furiosa-no tengo bebes en casa!

-se nota-dijo el sentandose-voy a vendarte para poder levantar todo eso y hacer de nuevo el biberon de Allysa

Deuce le curaba la mano a su mujer que suspiro pesadamente diciendo:

-disculpame

Mi hijo la miro

-tienes razon, es logico que no tenia que estar tan caliente, me distraje con el facebook de mi celular

Deucey solo hizo un gesto de: ok

-no podemos descuidarnos un momento Cleo-respondio el-tambien fue culpa mia, debi darte el termometro que Papá y yo usamos para hacer el biberon, es aquel, se pone en el agua y cuando llega a esa medida apagamos la estufa

-oh

-Al lo hace sin el, supongo que el sabe la temperatura exacta, pero pues...es la mama y es obvio que sepa todas esas cosas

-supongo que si-dijo ella mirando como Deuce le vendaba-no ha dejado de llorar un solo minuto-se refirió a Allysa

-lo se…pero también creo que tiene hambre.

-se me callo todo el bote de leche-dijo la chica apenadísima

-bueno…creo que tendre que ir a comprar otra lata a la farmacia-

-me vas a dejar sola?-pregunto en shock Cleo

-solo serán unos minutos, no muevas nada en la cocina, quédate con Allysa, vuelvo enseguida

-Deuce!-pidio ella asustada

-no tardare, lo prometo, mira, cambiale el pañal por mientras si?crees que puedes hacer eso?

-creo…que si-dijo nerviosa-

-bien. No tardare demasiado, lo prometo-Deuce beso a su mujer y salio veloz hacia el auto para ir por el bote de leche.

Y apenas la noche estaba empezando. XDD

**Hola!les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Rey Kon**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

La música estaba realmente encantadora, mi novio y Poseidon hablaban de lo mas cordial y yo interactuaba con ambos de vez en cuando, solo el conde se veia bastante aburrido, y muy muy preocupado, su marido lo miraba de reojo y se levanto, tomando su mano

-ven…vamos a bailar-pidio el

-como?-dijo Al asustado-pero…

-anda-dije empujándolo dulcemente-hay muchas parejas de chicos y chicas bailando…

-por favor-le sonrio su esposo con ternura-esa canción me gusta…vienes?

El conde no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle, fueron hacia el centro del bar y Poseidon le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos besándolo intensamente.

Solo la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-te amo-le confeso sin dejar de mirar sus ojos

-y yo a ti-sonrio Al

-no…en verdad te amo…es decir...si me llegaras a dejar...creo que en ese instante iria al Olimpo y le pediría a Zeus que me desaparezca para siempre-

-no seas drástico!

-lo hare…te juro que lo haría, porque no se vivir sin ti…lo que dijiste hace rato…-

-solo me molesto lo que dijiste-dijo el conde como disculpándose-

-lo se…pero jamas lo habias dicho antes…y…creo que no soportaría no tenerte mas a mi lado…me moriría si te fueras-

Al abrazo con fuerza a su esposo.

-no voy a irme a ningún lado…tu eres mi mundo y tampoco se vivir sin ti...es solo que a veces dices cosas que me lastiman-

-lo se, soy un imbécil pero amor…solo le hice un cumplido, tu sabes que a ti es a quien amo

-si..pero..

-ademas, tus piernas son mil veces mejor que las de ella-dijo coqueto el dios

-ay por favor!-sonrio el vampiro

-definitivamente, son un millón de veces mejores y son solo mias, dueño absoluto de cada parte de ti y pronto, hasta de forma legal-

-como debe ser-acepto Al sonriendo y beso a su marido largo y sensualmente importándoles poco que estuvieran en medio de un bar.

Yo los miraba sonriendo, creo que finalmente comprendi que ellos eran el uno para el otro y que aunque los hubiésemos separado, se que habrían buscado la manera para poder estar juntos y disfrutar de ese amor tan grande que los une.

-todo bien?-me pregunto Horus besando mi mejilla

-ahora lo esta-dije regresándole la atención en sus labios

En casa, Cleo lideaba con la pequeña Allysa quien lloraba amargamente, su cuñada trataba de ponerle el pañal

-vamos linda, no te muevas tanto-le pedia

La chiquita solo queria estar con su mamá, por desgracia, la bella egipcia era demasiado primeriza con un bebe y la primera regla general es nunca, pero nunca nunca, descuidar a un niño un solo momento, ya que al voltear a tomar el talco, la bebita se rodo hacia la orilla del mueble y estuvo a punto de caerse del mismo si no es que Cleo la detuvo justo a tiempo, llevándose el susto de su vida.

-Allysa!-grito

La nena solto mas fuerte el llanto , su cuñada la abrazo con fuerza

-preciosa! Te me ibas a caer! Tu madre me mata si algo te pasa-

La bebita sufria terriblemente

Cleo se levanto a arrullarla y comenzo a llorar también

-por favor Allysa, no le vayas a decir nada a tu mami,shhhhh, tranquila amor-pedia la pobre plástica-ay Deuce…porque no llegas?

En el bar, Al volteaba hacia la salida, sintiendo la angustia de su bebe

-que pasa amor?-le pregunto el dios

-no se…sentí algo

-algo?-pregunte mirándolo

-quizas fue mi imaginación-respondio recargándose de nuevo en su marido quien lo abrazo con fuerza- estoy demasiado nervioso

-toma, prueba esto-le ofreci de mi bebida-

-no puedo-dijo Al-estoy de nuevo preñado

-me entere, los felicito-

-un nuevo bebe? Que bien-sonrio Horus-

-gracias, es que Allysa nos quedo tan hermosa que decidimos apurarnos con otro, verdad amor?-pregunto Poseidon coqueto

-no, realmente fue un descuido-le desmintió Al con una sonrisa

-cariño, debemos hablar acerca de la versión que le diremos a Dean en cuanto crezca- dijo el dios con sarcasmo-no podemos decirle eso

-sera un descuido bonito, se hacer hermosos bebes-

-sin dudarlo-le beso Poseidon

-dios!ustedes son demasiado melosos-sonrei

-no seas envidiosa-me contesto Al entrelazando sus manos con las de su esposo-

-creeme que ya no te envidio-abrace a mi chico el cual me beso con ternura

Estaban por decir una de sus tantas bromas cuando Poseidon volteo hacia otro sitio notando la presencia de alguien

-joder!-dijo de malas

Todos miramos hacia donde el se había dirigido, y no era otro mas que Barba Negra que se acercaba con Buena Sangre

En casa, Deuce había llegado directo a la cocina, mientras el agua se calentaba, habia recogido el tiradero que Cleo había dejado y preparo el biberón de su hermana, saliendo hacia la sala con ambas.

-ya vine!-dijo agitadísimo

-tardaste demasiado!-reclamo Cleo furiosa

-amor…tuve que buscar la leche! No había en tres farmacias, además, recogi lo que tiraste-

-pues tu hermana no ha dejado de llorar un solo momento, ya no se que hacer con ella

-ok ok, dámela-dijo el chico, su novia le paso enseguida a la bebita la cual ya estaba ronca de tanto llanto-ten Allysa, toma.

La bebe se negó a comer gritando de nuevo, Deuce tomo aire, y tratando de forzar la voz, imito muy bien la de su padre ya que dijo con firmeza

-ya basta pelona, a comer-

La pequeña se quedo callada y comenzó a beber su leche, los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

En el bar, el pirata se había acercado a nosotros, claro esta, poniendo a Poseidon de muuuy mal humor

-porque siempre que uno se esta divirtiendo, llega gente desagradable a molestar?-

-es un placer verlo dios Poseidon-le dijo Barba Negra burlon

-ay, sabes bien que no opino lo mismo-le regreso con fastidio nuestro jefe

Al se acerco a su marido tratando de calmarlo y el pirata no perdió detalle de esto

-me alegra en verdad verlos a los 4 departiendo en buena armonía

-asi es como debe de ser-le sonreí bebiendo-somos una gran familia, no lo crees?

-eso es lo que pienso, por eso me preocupaba los problemas entre ustedes 3-

Claro que Al, Poseidon y yo reimos al mismo tiempo y mi chico solo nos miraba no entendiendo la broma

-ok, eso fue mas falso que un billete de 3 dolares-sonrio el padre de mi hijo

-no sabia que fueras comediante, Capitan-dijo el conde con malicia

-y yo no me entere cuando usted se convirtió en madre señor príncipe, me hubiera gustado que me lo hubiera comunicado, no supe cuando nacio

-aver…hoy estamos a viernes... ella nacio el dia que "jodidos te importa"-respondio Poseidon con sarcasmo que nos hizo reir a los demás

-siempre con tus bromas-dijo Buena Sangre molesta de que se estuviera burlando de su novio

-realmente no te teníamos que comunicar cuando nacio Allysa,es mas, creo que lo sabes porque aun tienes esas cámaras en toda la RAD-respondio el dios sonriendo-ya ni podemos ducharnos a gusto

-amor eso me asusta-dijo Al en un tono consentido

-lo ves capitán? Mi esposo se siente intimidado, y no me gusta que se sienta asi…por lo tanto,no me salgas con la pavada de que no te dijimos cuando mi hija llego al mundo porque creeme, te metes demasiado en asunto que no te corresponde.

-no me acerque a su mesa a discutir-cambio el tono Barba Negra-y aunque no lo crea…me acerque a felicitarle por la belleza de niña que tienen-

-es divina-aseguro Buena Sangre mirando de mala manera al vampiro

Buena Sangre suele cuidar mucho a sus alumnos, y el hecho de que Alucard abandonara a su familia por irse con Poseidon era algo que la directora no le perdonaba, para ella, eso había sido perjudicial para Lala ya que en Monster High se exaltaban los valores familiares, y eso el conde lo sabia,asi que con una sonrisa maliciosa se recostó en su marido, coloco su mano en las piernas del dios como denotando propiedad y dijo orgulloso:

-y estoy esperando un segundo bebe, no lo sabían? Mi esposo me regalo otro hijo…seremos una hermosa familia-

-que orgulloso estas de eso-le reclamo Buena Sangre

-demasiado, y creo que aceptaremos esos lugares que nos ofreciste para estudiar en Monster High cuando ambos crezcan, nos encantaría que nuestros pequeños estudien ahí-

-señor Conde… -iba a reclamar Barba Negra

-porque mejor no nos dejan en paz?-interrumpi molesta- estamos teniendo una buena velada como para que vengan a querer que les demos explicaciones de nuestros actos, somos buenos amigos, y tanto Al como Poseidon saben que siempre contaran conmigo

-con nosotros-rectifico Horus- porque somos una familia ahora

Yo le sonreí a mi chico, no creen que es una lindura?

Barba Negra miro de mala manera a la sortija de Al, ya que como saben, era su obsesion eterna, Poseidon entrelazo su mano con la de su esposo tapando "el corazón del mar"

-si no fuera yo tan grosero-dijo el dios en su típico tono-les invitaría una copa, pero como me caen tan mal…prefiero que nos dejen solos, captan o se los pido cantando?-

El pirata sonrio con malicia, pero se veia realmente enojado

-que pasen una linda velada…me alegra en verdad que los 4 sean tan amigos,…querida..es hora de retirarnos

Y sin mas, nos dejaron en paz

-aaah, siento que nos hace bullying-dije con molestia

-que es Bullying?-pregunto Horus

-algo que le haremos si nos sigue jodiendo-dijo Poseidon decidido-amor?

-lo detesto-respondio Al sinceramente-solo quiero que se aleje de mi niña-

-descuida-respondi-tanto Buena Sangre como Barba Negra solo quieren molestar, no harán nada que destruya su reputación y menos ella, no le conviene y dudo que algun dia deje su amado Monster High-

-eso creo…, bueno, ya se fue, y nos estamos divirtiendo,ire por otra ronda-dijo Poseidon levantándose-lo mismo?

-claro, te acompaño-se ofrecio Horus

Me quede a solas con Al, no habíamos hablado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y sabia lo difícil que era para el, haber dejado a su hija con Deuce y Cleo esa noche, yo en su lugar, estaría aterrorizada de dejar a ese par de tontos a mi mas preciado tesoro, pero comprendi que queria en verdad ayudarnos a darles una lección porque…también era parte de la familia, y era algo que tenia que agradecerle

_**Buenas y heladas tardes! Brrrrr que frio hace en mi ciudad :s **_

_**Les dejo la siguiente parte del fic espero que les este gustando y que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo**_

_**Espero sus comentarios un mega besote y estoy para servirles**_

_**Con amor**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-oye-dije llamando su atención

El guapo conde me miro

-quiero agradecerte el que hayas permitido que mi hijo, cuidara a tu bebe

-es su hermana-dijo el simplemente

-lo se pero…se que no la estas pasando muy bien por mi culpa

Al suspiro

-la estoy pasando bien…me gusta estar aquí con el y ustedes, en verdad…es solo

-si es por lo que te dije antes, lo lamento-me disculpe al momento-no quise…

-no…tenias razón…no puedo separarme de ella…pero no es por temor…es porque la amo muchisimo, es …un amor diferente de lo que antes sentí…

-te entiendo

-muchos me juzgan pero…cuando fui padre…bueno…me sentí bien aunque…no lo disfrute tanto. Vamos…era muy diferente… ahora…Allysa es mi todo, es mi muñeca, mi niña…es lo mas hermoso que me ha regalado la vida

-eres madre-le aclare-te entiendo perfectamente, sentí lo mismo cuando nacio Deucey…ella estará bien…jamas podrá estar mejor que entre tus brazos, eso si, pero también debes salir con el-le señale a Poseidon que estaba en la barra- te ama y quiere también tenerte a su lado y disfrutarte

-ya lo se, por eso estoy aquí…y por ayudarlos a ustedes-

-y te lo agradezco en verdad…

Al sonrio

-por nada..-

-lo lamento-pedi sincera

-no Maddie…yo lo lamento…te traicione y siempre fuimos buenos amigos…-

-te enamoraste…y ante ese juego solo tienes que jugar a ganar y lo lograste, fuiste el vencedor y a mi solo me resta decirte, muy bien jugado-

El tomo mi mano y me beso delicadamente

-jugue contra la mejor-dijo caballerosamente

En eso, nuestros hombres volvieron

-porque la besaste?-le "reclamo" su marido

-porque no estabas tu-sonrio Al

-jamas me compares con ella, amor, es una loca peligrosa y que huele a Channel-

-tonto!-le acuse pero el estaba ya muy ocupado besando a su vampiro

En casa, los chicos aun la estaban pasando muuuuy mal ya que Allysa continuaba llorando a mares

-que le pasa ahora?-dijo Cleo asustadísima

-no lo se-dijo Deuce sincero-creo que le cayo mal la leche

-era la misma?

-claro que si!

-estas seguro?

-seguro!

Cleo tomo la lata

-ire a comprobar con la otra-

-no seas paranoica-dijo Deuce molesto

-piensa mal y acertaras!-respondio la plástica que iba hacia la cocina

Allysa lloraba amargamente, mi hijo palmeaba su espaldita despacio para tratar de sacarle el aire a la bebita

-vamos linda, ya no llores mas

-ajaaaa!-grito Cleo desde adentro

-que?-pregunto Deuce

-mira!-trajo las dos latas la chica-no son las mismas

Una decía con zing y la otra sin zing

-ooh rayos!-dijo mi hijo asustado-ese elemento le da cólicos a mi hermana

-genial Gorgon!-grito Cleo-le duele su estomaguito

-perfecto-respondio el-si que la regué

-monumentalmente!

-que hacemos?

-y porque me preguntas a mi?yo no enferme a la bebe de Al!

-gracias Cleo como siempre, apoyándome al mil!-

-siempre te apoyo-dijo ella sentida

-como ahora?-reclamo Deuce meciendo a su hermana

La chica solo bajo la mirada con tristeza

-ya princesa-pedia mi hijo caminando de un lado a otro tratando de que la nena se calmara

-no tiene Al gotas o medicamento para los cólicos?

-no lo se.

-cariño!-le reclamo Cleo

-realmente no lo se, creo que si, no se-

Cleo tomo el ipad de Deuce y consulto un remedio para los cólicos

-tratemos de darle te de manzanilla, tienen?

-creo que si

-damela y por mientras, tu preparale el te, de acuerdo?

-ok-respondio mi hijo dándole a la peque, su esposa solo le limpiaba las lagrimitas-hermosa, deja de llorar o terminaras enfermándote

La pobre Allysa solo queria a su madre con ella.

Mi chico me había invitado a bailar,y yo acepte, las mujeres estaban de lo mas envidiosas al vernos juntos y eso era alimento suficiente para mi ego, me gustaba la forma en que me abrazaba

-eres hermosa-me dijo al oído

-no lo creo-sonrei

-pues créelo porque eres la mujer mas fascinante que he conocido en toda mi existencia

Yo sonreí sonrojandome

-estas seguro de esto?-pregunte mirándolo

El beso mis labios con ternura

-jamas he estado mas seguro en mi vida, prometo cuidar de ti Maddie, por siempre y para siempre

Me recarge en su hombro, realmente parecía que había encontrado ya a mi otra mitad

AL aun estaba bastante inquieto, sin su iphone se sentía nervioso y ansioso por saber de su niña, había ido a los baños a lavar sus manos y despejarse un poco de lo que lo tenia tan desesperado, Poseidon le siguió

-amor?-dijo el dios entrando a los sanitarios de hombres

-dime-

-todo bien?

-si…descuida

-que pasa?

-es Allysa-respondio el suspirando-

-quieres que nos vayamos?-pregunto su esposo

El conde consulto su reloj y aun era temprano

-una media hora mas, te parece?-sugirio el príncipe

-lo que tu ordenes-respondio Poseidon acariciando su rostro, el conde abrazo a su chico robándole un mega apasionado beso, lo que hizo despertar el deseo en su marido que lo acorralaba en la pared

-cariño-dijo entre jadeos-si me besas asi…

-porque no cierras la puerta y me demuestras lo que haras-le pidió el vampiro mirándolo como a su presa

Claro que no le dijeron dos veces al dios que echo seguro al lugar dejándolos a solas y disfrutando de un momento passion en un sitio publico

(._. calientes!)

Deuce había preparado el te a la nena y parecía haber surtido efecto, ya los cólicos habían cesado, y se había calmado solo un poco, que aprovecho para ponerla en el portabebe

-se ve muy mal-dijo Cleo mirándola

-tranquila, ya se calmo-respondio Deuce

-pero mirale los ojitos

-estan hinchados Cleo, asi se le ponen-

-por Ra-decia ella- Al nos va a matar

-no, no lo hara…descuida

-Deuce, mira como esta su bebe!

-que no lo entiendes?esto es un plan de Poseidon para hacernos ver que no estamos preparados para tener a DJ-dijo mi hijo decidido

-pues tiene toda la razón!-respondio la plástica decidida

-amor

-es cierto Deuce! No puedo ni calmar a un bebe, cambiar un pañal o darle un biberón sin tratar de quemarlo! Y mira la sala, todo es un desastre-dijo la chica histérica

-Cleo tranquilízate

-como me voy a tranquilizar? Enfermamos a la niña

-respira por favor!

-soy y sere una pésima madre!-dijo llorando y dando media vuelta salio de la mansión

-Cleo!-grito Deuce, levantándose, y saliendo detrás de su novia dejando a la bebita sola

Mi nuera caminaba decidida hacia la salida de la mansión cuando su prometido llego corriendo a su lado

-a donde vas?-

-a casa-dijo ella sin detenerse

-hey hey, espera-le pidió mi niño abrazándola

La egipcia se echo a llorar

-tranquila-

-soy un desastre-dijo Cleo llorando

-no no lo eres

-sere una pésima madre!-

-no amor, seras la mejor, Allysa no es tu hija, cuando sea DJ te aseguro que sabras lo que se tiene que hacer,es instinto, lo cuidaras y protegeras de forma tan fácil porque sabras que hacer, ya lo veras

-como puedes confiar tanto en mi-dijo la chica suspirando pesadamente

-simple…porque te amo, porque creo en ti -sonrio Deucey-y porque estaremos ambos cuidando y protegiendo a nuestro niño, todo lo que nos falte por aprender, lo haremos juntos

La abrazo con fuerza besándola cuando se escucho una puerta cerrarse, los dos se miraron con pánico diciendo un:

-oh no!

La puerta principal se había cerrado de golpe y Allysa se había quedado adentro

-ay no!-dijo Deuce

La bebe comenzó a llorar de nuevo al sentirse sola

-dime que tienes las llaves contigo-le pidió la chica asustadísima

-este

-Deuce!

-bueno…yo-respondio mi hijo muy nervioso

-por RA!

-calma…buscaremos una forma de entrar! Ven!

Tomo su mano y salieron corriendo alrededor de la gran mansión buscando alguna manera de meterse, todo estaba cerrado, Poseidon era muy desconfiado y siempre tenia todo bajo mil alarmas, le gustaba que la casa fuera segura para cuando el no estuviera, su familia estuviera bien cuidada.

Deuce busco por todos lados, la cochera, la parte trasera, las ventanas y nada, Cleo miraba por el gran ventanal de la sala y Allysa lloraba desconsolada, ya que sabia estaba solita

-ya bonita!-le pedia su cuñada desde afuera-aquí estamos, no nos hemos ido!

-nada-dijo Deuce llegando

-tenemos que hablarle a Al-dijo la chica al fin

-no!

-Deucey!

-si lo hacemos nos diran : se los dijimos, no están preparados y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a DJ

-pero tu hermana!

-te juro que puedo romper la puerta para entrar

-no haras eso!-dijo Cleo asustada

Deuce saco su dije, lo convirtió en su tridente y justo cuando estuvo a punto de soltar un rayo hacia la entrada y su novia se tapaba los oídos para no oir el estruendo, grito

-espera!-dijo mi hijo, Cleo le miro y este tomo a su novia de la cintura activando su torbellino de agua y trasportandose adentro

-estas bromeando!-grito la chica-pudiste hacer esto todo este tiempo y no lo hiciste?

-perdon-respondio Deuce avergonzado-es que me cicle, entre en pánico amor

La plástica rodo los ojos y fue directo por Allysa quien estaba mega ronca de tanto llorar

-ya princesita-le dijo levantándola-no llores primor…Deuce…creo que tiene fiebre

Mi hijo se acerco a tocarla

-eso creo…debemos calmarla primero para llamar a su madre

-si tienes alguna idea..-dijo Cleo mirándolo deseosa de algun plan que se le ocurriera a su marido

_**Aquí estamos de nuevo con el nuevo capitulo, dos mas y se acaba!ya lo tengo terminado cosa que me encanta porque asi. Lo subo mas tranquila, en el ultimo capitulo, estará un previo a lo que sera el próximo fic que tanto me estaban pidiendo de los Perros de Reserva ( \0/aaaaah los amo XD)**_

_**Asi que, espero sus comentarios y les dejo un besoote**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Deuce pensó unos minutos y luego dijo

-lo tengo! Quítate el sweater-

-oye!ahorita no tengo ganas de eso-

-no Cleo!no es lo que piensas, quítatelo y pega a Allysa a tu piel

-como?

-vamos…hazlo-dijo Deuce tomando a su hermana, ambos chicos hablaban en un tono mas alto ya que los gritos de la niña eran enormes-cielos nena, los vecinos pensaran que te estamos matando

Cleo se quito la mullida prenda y se quedo solo en una blusita de tirantes, Deuce le paso a su hermana colocándosela de la misma manera que Al se la ponía en el pecho, la egipcia no entendia nada

-Deucey…

-espera…ahora bajo

El chico corrió escaleras arriba mientras el bodoquito cubria a su cuñada de sus lagrimitas

-por Ra, Allysa, ya deja de llorar bonita o te vas a enfermar-

Deuce traía consigo una chamarra del esposo de su padre

-sientate con ella

Cleo obedecio y Deuce las cubrió con la prenda, Allysa olio el perfume de su madre y dejo de gritar

-resulto!-sonrio la chica

-eso espero-dijo mi hijo mirando a su hermanita

Mas paso algo peor,la bebita, cerro sus ojitos y comenzo a llorar con mucha tristeza, su llanto ahora era diferente, con mas sentimiento, parecía que la niña queria decirles: en donde esta mi mamita? Porque me dejo solita?porque no esta aqui? tomaba con su manita una de las mangas de la chaqueta y se lo pegaba en su carita, ambos chicos tenían el corazón en pedazos,porque como le haces entender a un bebe de meses que su mami habia salido un momento?

-esto ya no me gusta Cleo-dijo Deuce angustiado

-ay ni a mi Deuce! Llamale a Al rápido o le va a pasar algo a este bebe

Mi hijo tomo rápido el iphone, y le llamo a su padre el cual le contesto enseguida

-que pasa cachorro?-pregunto Poseidon que ya estaba en la mesa con nosotros

-dad, Allysa no a dejado de llorar, creo que tiene fiebre

-vamos para alla-dijo el dios seriamente, Al estaba mirándolo

-que pasa?

-es la niña, no ha dejado de llorar y creo tiene fiebre

-lo sabia-respondio el conde ya técnicamente corriendo hacia la salida

-les llamo luego –nos dijo Poseidon yendo tras el

-ya vete!-le regañamos Horus y yo

Creo que Poseidon manejo a mas de mil por hora esa noche, llegaron en minutos a la mansión, antes de entrar a la cochera, Al mando

-dejame en la entrada-

Su esposo obedecio al momento y el vampiro bajo corriendo hacia la sala, la bebita aun estaba en brazos de Cleo sin dejar de llorar, estaba toda rojita, con la manga aun en su manita y con un angustia muy grande en su carita

-que paso hermosa?-pregunto Al cargándola y abrazándola con fuerza, la bebita lloro mas fuerte al estar ya con su mama al fin, que se pego a el con terror-no princesa, no te pongas asi, mami ya esta en casa, lo lamento linda, no te volveré a dejar solita, lo siento tanto, ya no llores-pedia el conde besándola y acariciando su cabecita lentamente

Ambos chicos veian apenadísimos la escena

Poseidon entro por la cocina ya que por ahí estaba la puerta de acceso a la cochera, y la sala estaba echa un desastre

-que paso aquí?-pregunto mirándolo todo con incredulidad

-lo sentimos-dijo Cleo con tristeza

-fue culpa mia-secundo Deuce-tiramos la leche y tuve que comprar otra, pero no me fije que la compre con zing

-esa le hace daño-

-lo se dad…lo lamento…no me fije..

-sera mejor que lleves a Cleo a casa-dijo su padre con firmeza-es tarde y ya conocemos a Ram

Ellos obedecieron en el acto

-lo lamento Al-dijo la chica con tristeza en cuanto se iba

-descuida linda-respondio el conde con su nena que suspiraba nerviosa.

Ambos salieron y el vampiro le pego tremendo sape a su esposo

-ay!-se quejo Poseidon

-es la ultima, ultima vez que me obligas a dejarla! No volveré a hacer que mi niña pase por esto nuevamente-

-ok amor-dijo el dios sobándose el golpe-pero creo que sirvió de algo…mira que desastre

-eso creo…porque compro otra leche? Arriba estaban las demás

-creo que le ganaron los nervios-sonrio Poseidon-de seguro no lo recordó

-pobres…ire por otra lata para prepararle el biberón

-tu ve con ella-ofrecio nuestro jefe-yo lo preparo

-de acuerdo

La bebita estaba ya tranquila en brazos de su mami, aunque no dejaba de suspirar cada 5 minutos

Deuce regreso a casa media hora despues, Jarvis estaba ya limpiando el desastre y el subio a la habitación de su padre porque la nena lloraba de nuevo.

-que pasa, dad?-pregunto entrando

Poseidon paseaba a la niña por el cuarto

-Al se esta duchando y ya la conoces,... aunque creo que si la conoces-sonrio con sarcasmo el dios-ya Pelona, ahora viene mamá

Deuce se sentía extremadamente culpable al haber hecho llorar asi a su hermana, el vampiro salía ya de el cuarto de baño solo en pants y secándose el cabello

-damela-dijo pidiéndosela a su marido

-no duraste ni 5 minutos!-dijo Poseidon asombrado

-es obvio que no, no quiero que llore mas, esta ya muy ronca-respondio el conde cargándola y la bebita se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre como si fuera un osito de peluche, Al la beso y la abrazo protectoramente

-ya hermosa, a dormir-le arrullaba mientras su marido le secaba el cabello

-lo lamento Al- decía Deuce apenadísimo aun-

-no pasa nada cachorro-

-ve a dormir-le pidió su padre-es tarde, anda

El chico asintió y salió, el conde se acostaba con su nenita en brazos, Poseidón le buscaba una playera a su esposo para que pudiera dormir pero él se negó a ponérsela.

-esta frio-dijo el dios.

-ella está a gusto así, no quiero incomodarla, descuida, no me voy a resfriar, soy un vampiro-

-ok. Subiré el termostato mejor-

-amor, tu no vas a dormir así, odias el calor-

-pero no quiero que se sientan incomodos-dijo Poseidon-descuida, asi lo dejare

-ok, como quieras guapo-le beso el vampiro

-pense que estabas enojado conmigo-le confeso su esposo

-lo estaba, pero, ya tengo a mi bebe conmigo, nada mas importa-

-que bien…puedo abrazarte?-pregunto con cara de niño bueno el dios

-me encantaría

Poseidon se acerco a su dos grandes tesoros abrazandolos protectoramente, eran en verdad, su vida entera

Deuce le mando mensaje a su novia diciéndole que su hermana estaba ya mas tranquila y se había dormido con su madre, la bella egipcia se sintió mas aliviada al leerlo y le prometio llamarle temprano para saber de su pequeña cuñadita.

Al dia siguiente,Poseidon buscaba a su esposo, el cual estaba con su pequeña en su habitación, tratando de relajarla despues de una muy mala noche para la bebita, Cleo y Deuce realmente habían hecho un muy mal trabajo de niñeros

(y asi querían ser padres? -_-)

El príncipe arrullaba a su niña acariciando su cabellito, la nena estaba hecha bolita en el pecho de su madre, y suspiraba hondamente con mucho sufrimiento, su padre se acerco a ellos

-todo bien?-pregunto

Al asintió

-esta muy incomoda, pero ya se esta calmando-

-cariño, nunca vamos a poder salir si sigue asi

-ya lo se-dijo el conde mirándolo-trabajare en eso de acuerdo? Tratare de que ya no se asuste si no estoy con ella

El dios se acerco a besarlo

-pensaba mejor no salir mientras la niña crece…

-sabes que prefiero estar en casa con ambos-sonrio Al acariciándolo

-aunque eso signifique , no tener luna de miel?-pregunto coqueto Poseidon

Su esposo lo beso intensamente

-no hay mejor lugar para mi que nuestra habitación, tu y yo a solas, iremos de luna de miel en cuanto los niños crezcan-

-los dos?-dijo el dios alzando la ceja

-asi es

-ok!

-y creeme amor…te prometo que esta tercera noche de bodas, estará mejor que las otras dos-prometio Al coquetamente

-mejor?-respondio Poseidon intrigado-aah cariño, las otras dos fueron ardientes!

-creeme baby, esta tercera estará mas salvaje, eso corre por mi cuenta y no tendremos que salir de la ciudad

-joder! Eso me intriga, ya quiero que llegue nuestra boda-dijo el dios entusiasmadísimo

-tu espera y veras-dijo el conde

La bebita se acomodaba mas encima de su madre

-parece changuito-sonrio Poseidon

-asi le gusta estar-

-y a quien no!

-todo lo haces sonar obsceno-dijo Al con desapruebo

-cariño, quiero que sepas una cosa, desde la primera vez que te vi…me pareciste la criatura mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, cuando eramos solo amigos, me gustaba verte pelear, cuando nos acercamos mas, no había cosa mas deliciosa que verte caminando vestido de negro o con el sobretodo color rojo, eras tremendamente sensual, cuando pasamos a ser algo mas, me enamoraba verte solo en jeans en la cabaña esperando por mi…pero sabes ahora, cual es la imagen que mas me enamora de ti?

-cual?

-verte asi con nuestra niña, me encanta mirarlos por horas, la forma en como la besas, la acaricias, le cantas, la alimentas, la atiendes, la forma en como ella busca tu piel, como se aferra a ti...creo que jamas he visto a nadie hacerlo con tanto amor, como tu con Allysa…y eso me fascina

El príncipe sonrio, tomo la camisa de su marido,lo jalo hasta el y le robo un apasionadísimo beso

-te adoro-dijo totalmente enamorado el vampiro

-y yo a ti-sonrio Poseidon,acariciando su rostro y besando también la cabecita de su bebita.

En eso, el iphone del príncipe sono

-contesta por favor-le pidió a su marido el cual obedecio, era Cleo pidiendo hablar con Al

-es leona-

el conde tomo su teléfono para tomar la llamada mientras el dios estaba por cargar a su niña, cuando esta pego el grito al sentir que la querían separar de su mamá

_**Hola! Que bueno que aun siguen con nosotros, muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia **_

_**Espero sus comentarios para subir el final**_

_**Un besote :***_

_**Rey Kon**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

-no la muevas!-pidio Al

-cariño, es para que contestes-

-no quiere, aquí dejala-

-asi o mas codependiente!-le regaño Poseidon

El vampiro le hizo un mohín molesto y contesto

-perdona Cleo, era tu suegro que se porta peor que Allysa, que pasa linda?

-bueno…-dijo la chica con tristeza-te llame para disculparme-

-por?-dijo Al extrañado

-por hacer llorar a tu bebe

-no la hiciste llorar-

-Al!

-no linda, Allysa es asi, no te sientas culpable, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo-

-tire la leche-respondio Cleo sumamente angustiada-

-eso puede pasarle a cualquiera, Poseidon acostó a la niña una vez sin pañal-

El dios volteo sumamente ofendido

-dijiste que jamas lo dirias!-

-en serio?-respondio la chica asombrada-

-asi es, al poderoso dios del mar, se le olvido ese graaan detalle

-estabas esperándome en la cama, era obvio que lo olvidara-se defendió nuestro jefe

-todos cometemos errores, aun nosotros que somos los padres de la bebe, no te culpes, lo hiciste muy bien y estoy orgulloso de los dos, se mantuvieron unidos en una situación difícil y eso, es lo que cuenta-

Cleo sonrio

-gracias Al

-por nada-

-puedo…pedirte un favor?-le dijo la chica despacio

-lo que quieras

-cuando mi hijo venga al mundo…podrias…hacer nacer a tu bebe? Me encantaría que ambos se criaran juntos, como hermanitos a lado de Allysa-

El conde sonrio

-tienes mi palabra, Dean nacera una semana despues de DJ.-

-gracias-sonrio la chica feliz.

En mi casa, mi novio me había llevado el almuerzo a la habitación y estábamos los dos leyendo el periódico y comiendo de lo mas tranquilamente.

El estaba leyendo la sección de clasificados

-que buscas?-pregunte

-necesito un departamento-respondio Horus

Yo lo mire extrañada

-eres un dios…que no te trasportas a tu palacio cada que puedes?

Mi chico sonrio

-algo asi, pero en verdad me gustaría, pasar mas tiempo en la tierra, no se, anoche hablando con Poseidon me conto el como renuncio al Olimpo y vive ahora entre los hombres, muy feliz con su familia al igual que Hades…que..me parece que seguire su ejemplo

-vas a vivir en la ciudad-dije sorprendida

-eso creo-

-porque no vives aquí?-ofreci

El se movio nervioso

-creo que no puedo aceptar eso

-porque no?-respondi algo ofendida

-porque no quiero que las personas creas que estoy contigo solo por tu dinero o conveniencia

-quien pensaría eso?-alce la voz

-tu hijo, Deuce, y estaría totalmente de acuerdo con el en ofenderse de esa manera, quiero hacer las cosas bien Maddie, deseo ganarme el respeto de tu hijo, asi como Alucard lo hizo, quiero que me vea como la pareja de su madre, no como el intruso que desea quitársela porque no es asi, quiero ser parte de su familia…no su enemigo

Creo que eso me dejo bastante sorprendida, Talbot jamas considero a mi hijo de esa manera.

-bueno…te entiendo-dije algo confusa-es solo que…la casa es muy grande y…estoy sola

-porque quieres…creo que deberías hablar con Deuce y pedirle que vuelva a casa contigo

Yo hice una mueca incrédula

El se acerco a mi y me abrazo con ternura

-lo extrañas…se que lo haces y si no aprovechas este tiempo con el, dentro de poco tu niño tendrá su propia familia y ya no podras verlo…creo que deberías acercarte a el y volver a ser la madre que eras antes de que todo cambiara entre ustedes

Odio los consejos de la gente y mas…cuando se que tienen razón

-en verdad me gustaría que vivieras conmigo-insisti

-y lo hare…pero ahora es muy pronto…quiero hacer las cosas bien Maddie, quiero que Deuce me respete y que sepa, que solo deseo hacer feliz a su madre, ya despues, daremos el siguiente paso-

-no creo que te sea difícil, eres Egipcio, el ama todo lo de tu país-respondi con sarcasmo

El sonrio

-bueno…me gustaría mas, que su madre lo amara también

Me sonroje un poco al oírlo, lo reconozco, como si yo fuese una colegiala enamorada

-creo que vas por buen camino-respondi besándole

Poco a poco Maddie, me dije a mi misma, no hay que cometer de nuevo, las mismas equivocaciones.

Deuce mientras tanto, entraba a lentamente a la habitación de su hermanita, en donde Al la arrullaba en su sillón, la pequeñita estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su madre y parecía no tenia intención alguna de dejar su lugar favorito para estar con nadie mas, Poseidon estaba a lado de ellos

-hola cachorro! Quieres ver un truco?

-un truco?-pregunto mi hijo extrañado

-si, espera y lo veras

El dios traviesamente, colocaba sus manos en derredor de su bebita como queriendo cargarla y Allysa pegaba sendo grito

-dejala en paz-le dio un manotazo su marido-ya ves que esta de "mírame y no me toques"

-extremadamente. Piensa que la alejare de su mamá-se reia Poseidon volviendo a poner su mano en la pompita de la bebe que volvió a gritar

-dejala!-le volvió a decir su esposo

-lo lamento-dijo Deuce con pesar-por nuestra culpa esta asi

Al y el dios se miraron

-no hijo, no es asi-respondio el conde-Allysa esta demasiado apegada a mi, extremadamente y si no me siente cerca se aterra, paso muy mala noche pero realmente, es culpa mia, no he podido desapegarme de ella

-wow-dijo Poseidon-tienes una grabadora? Quisiera poder grabar esto

Su esposo le mostro la lengua de forma infantil

-Allysa solo queria a su mamá-dijo Deuce sentándose-no pudimos hacer nada para calmarla y eso realmente nos preocupo…creo que seremos unos pesimos padres-

Poseidon se sintió algo culpable

-claro que no cachorro…serán unos excelentes papas, tu hermana es un bebe y todos necesitan a su madre, sin excepción, su aroma, su calor, su voz, pasara lo mismo cuando Cleo traiga al mundo a DJ., tu hijo querra estar pegado como un monito a ella, asi como la pelona a Al, es un lazo que se forma entre ellos, y es lo mas hermoso que hay en este mundo-

-si pero, no pudimos calmarla-

-nadie dijo que lidiar con un bebe fuera fácil-secundo Al-lo hiciste muy bien cuando cuidaste a Vlad-

Deuce lo miro extrañado

-yo…

-hablo de la ocasión que Clawd lo extravio en un camión-sonrio el conde con malicia

-ya lo sabias?-pregunto Deuce asombradísimo

-siempre lo supe, de hecho-

-y no dijiste nada?-volvio a cuestionar mi hijo

-tu reaccionaste bien, mejor que tu amigo, fuiste por Vlad y lo llevaste con su madre, creo que no puedo quejarme , aunque si lo hubieran perdido, no me hubiese importado en lo absoluto-

-Al-le regaño Poseidon-

-lo siento-sonrio con malicia el vampiro

-eso es lo que me pone triste-dijo Deuce-pude con el, no se porque con Allysa no-

-porque es tu hermana y la amas, te angustia oírla llorar, por eso no puedes pensar con claridad, los sentimientos te dominan, con el latoso de Integra es diferente, lo aprecias pero no te duele que llore, todos los bebes son diferentes, esta preciosidad solo quiere estar conmigo, cuando DJ nazca…solo querra estar con Cleo o contigo, son sus papas, y ustedes sabran mejor que nadie lo que le pase, ya lo veras cuando llegue-

-en el momento adecuado-aseguro Poseidon-

-si….lo se papá, creo que tenias razón…aun nos falta mucho para madurar y terminar la escuela…

-nadie los esta apurando cachorro, DJ esta ahí dentro de su madre, y en cuanto llegue su tiempo, estará con ustedes

-eso creo…pero si me gustaría empezar a trabajar de medio tiempo-aseguro Deuce

-puedes ir a mi oficina, Hades necesita ayuda

-no…quiero hacerlo por mi mismo-sonrio mi hijo-nada que tenga que ver contigo, mamá o la RAD, no es personal Dad, es solo, que quiero empezar de cero

-porque no vas a Hellsing?-sugirio Al- Ine podría darte trabajo en las oficina de contabilidad por las tardes y aprenderías mucho

-esa es una buena idea-aprobo su padre-

-no suena mal…creo que ire a verla-

-quieres que la llame por ti?-pregunto el conde

-no, descuida, lo hare de la manera adecuada, llevare mi solicitud de empleo y esperare cita como todos-

-muy bien-sonrio Poseidon orgulloso-ese es mi niño

Deuce se levanto a besar a su padre, a su hermana y a Al, y salio de la habitación.

-sera realmente mio?-pregunto el dios

(-_- tarado)

-por muy raro que sea, lo es-sonrio Al-sabes amor, creo que Deuce ser a un excelente padre despues de todo

-de veras lo crees?-

-si, no los menosprecies, yo creo que están listos para tener a DJ-

Poseidon miro a su esposo

-aun son muy jóvenes-

-la madurez no tiene nada que ver con la edad cariño y creo que tu hijo, lo hara muy bien, los dos de hecho, se convertiran en unos excelentes padres

-eso espero-sonrio el dios

Deuce escuchaba la conversación afuera de la habitación sonriendo, si su papá era estratega, el era mejor, y la primera parte de su plan, estaba ya en proceso, le iba a demostrar a Poseidon que podia valérselas por si mismo, para asi poder exigirle, que despertara a su hijo

Créanme! Deuce es sumamente necio!

Esa noche, justo despues de terminar la misa en un barrio elegante de Salem. El nuevo elemento de la RAD despedia a su ultimo feligrés, cerraba su iglesia y se quitaba el atuendo de sacerdote, mas sintió la presencia de alguien que parecía, lo estaba esperando en el jardín,Jean Carlo tomo su arma, la amartillo y salio con ella hacia el cementerio que colindaba con su parroquia, de la forma típica de tantos templos en U.S.A, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba las pequeñas tumbas que sobresalían limpiamente en el jardín, sus ojos acostumbrados a la batalla, aun cuando el deseaba olvidarlas, reconocieron, al supuesto enemigo.

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos le esperaba justo a lado de un frondoso árbol que servia de sombra al camposanto, parecía una visión angelical o terrorífica según la conciencia de quien lo mirara

Y Jean Carlo era un hombre de absoluta paz como para temer a los fantasmas y mas a este, que venia del pasado

Era la bella Danielle Valois quien le esperaba y le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo-dijo el gascon muy sorprendido

Ella solo se le acerco lentamente

-veo que aun me recuerdas…

-pero..tu…-le miro nervioso Jean Carlo- deberías estar…muerta…

La dama bajo los ojos con pesar y camino un poco mas

-si…esa era la intención de Alberto …mas mi hermana me salvo la vida…escondiéndome de su furia ..-

-debiste decirme que estabas viva!-le reclamo

-y para que?-sonrio con melancolía la bella

-para que? Porque nos amábamos, porque teníamos mil planes…porque me ocultaste lo de nuestro hijo!

-Jean Carlo…

-es que… es que..-el pobre sacerdote estaba en shock- no comprendo como pudiste alejarte de esa manera! Pensé que te había perdido-

-no podia revelar que aun vivía! Conoces a Fere…me hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo para acabar conmigo

-yo te hubiese defendido

-no lo hiciste en ese entonces!-le reclamo la mujer

El gascon solo bajo la mirada con culpabilidad

-lo se…fue un gran error mio…

-lo amabas

-no

-no sabes mentir-dijo ella con pesar

-yo jamas miento...creeme…tu fuiste siempre la única persona que se robo mi corazón…jamas ame a nadie como te ame a ti…y hubiera dado mi vida entera por saber que seguías con vida, habriamos huido juntos, criado a nuestro hijo, hubiera abandonado mi profesión…solo por seguirte a ti-

La dama sonrio con ternura, poso su blanca mano en el rostro del hombre acariciándolo

-sigues siendo tan dulce como siempre…mi amado Jean Carlo-

El sacerdote tomo con respeto la diestra de la hermosa bruja y deposito un apasionado beso en ella, que hizo soltar un suspiro a la mujer

-te extrañe tanto-confeso el, Danielle miro con alegría que el aun traía el dije que ella le había regalado, colgado en su muñeca al igual que portaba en si misma, la letra J en su cuello, su amor aun permanecia vivo-

-aun me amas?-pregunto la hermosa

el gascon la miro fijamente

-nunca he dejado de amarte…ni un solo dia de mi vida

Danielle sintió una gran alegría al saber, que el único hombre que había amado, aun sentía ese mismo amor tan profundo por ella, la dama se acerco poco a poco a el francés, lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia si y unio sus labios con los de el, en un apasionado beso, que los hizo olvidarse por completo del mundo, nada había cambiado, todo estaba como antes, eran jóvenes, se amaban uno al otro y tenían la inmortalidad por delante, el sacerdote le respondio acercandola mas a su cuerpo despertando al hombre que había en el, y se deleito con esos labios que hacia tiempo atrás, solo en ellos había conocido la felicidad de amar y ser amado por una persona, que sabia, le entregaba su corazón sinceramente.

Nadie mas importaba ahora

Tanto estaban sumergidos uno del otro, que no notaron que una persona estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos con sorpresa

Era Fére

Había decidido doblegar su gran orgullo y había venido exprofeso de L.A. a pedirle a su ex compañero que volviera a casa con los demás. Mas jamas pensó, encontrarse a su amigo con su legendario amor en sus brazos, el conde estaba atonito.,mas que eso…un cumulo de sentimientos lo inundaban. Y no podia procesarlos todos al mismo tiempo.

Danielle había vuelto!

Como había pasado eso? El se había desecho de ella justo frente a los ojos de Jean Carlo, y ahora…estaba ahí?

Con el?

Fere no sabia como reaccionar, los miraba sin creerlo, sin saber que decir o como actuar, asi que… bajo los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejo sin decir una sola palabra…

Pero eso...es ya otra historia llamada: Vampires vs Witches

Nos Veremos pronto

Maddie Gorgon

_**Aquí dejándoles ya el capitulo final, que les parecio? Les gusto la introducción del próximo?**_

_**Una gran batalla entre vampiros y brujas comenzara y espero que estén con nosotros en esta nueva aventura que Thad la relatara**_

_**Pero espero sus comentarios finales, asi como preguntas para el siguiente fic, responderé todo en el próximo primer capitulo de la nueva historia**_

_**Un beso, gracias por leerme**_

_**Y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Leo tooodos sus comentarios!**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
